Konoha's Greatest Team
by nahte123456
Summary: While Kakashi was recovering from his first encounter with Zabuza Naruto recalled an ancient seal/jutsu and by using it he has bonded with his 2 team mates and the 3 of them will change the world. Warning's inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning's: pseudo-vampire, family team 7, possible lemon, no harem, possible gore/torture, swearing, Konoha/civilian bashing, possible other character bashing, I assume you have some Naruto knowledge so I'm not explaining/describing everything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resmbalences to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

"_baby don't hurt me"-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[translation]

(in story author notes)

**Konohagakure**

**13 years ago**

A blonde stood atop a giant toad, ababy in his arms, tears in his eyes as he looked out at a gigantic, blood red fox, The Kyuubi no kitsune. [9-tailed fox] The toad spoke "**Minato, are you sure there is no other way?**" The blonde was quite for a moment then said "Yeah, I'm sure Gamabunta, … his mother will live and she'll look after him, Hiruzen will watch over him and the people I believe in will see him as a hero." And with that Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō [Konoha's yellow flash] and his summon leap into battle against the great fox.

**Konohagakure**

**3 day's later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage [third fire shadow] also known as The Professor, Survived 3 of the Great Shinobi war's and had led his village through them all, was confounded for what to do.

In front of him was baby, no more the 3 day's old, so helpless, tiny, fragile, cute, and yet the majority of his village wanted him dead. Th baby was named Uzumaki Naruto, he was blonde with big blue eyes, the deepest blue Hiruzen had ever seen, and they seemed almost to be questioning him 'why me' he also had 6 parallel lines, 3 on each cheek, they looked like whiskers. The blonde was the newest Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, he would have rather that no one knew this, but while he had been dealing with the council, the civilians and Danzo having stolen more power than they should have for greed, and the clans doing the same so their families may prosper, one of the Hyuuga had seen the child, and his red chakra.

The blonde babe now had a seal to prevent this, however it was to late, the damage done, he had already got over 40 demands for the child's death. He got almost an equal number of adoption requests, however he couldn't allow that for fear the council would see it as the adopters trying to gain a demon to do the bidding.

Hiruzen hoped he could make the people see reason, give Naruto a good life, and that he would grow up well loved and strong, however he doubted this would be the case. He sighed, they had just won a major battle against a bijuu [tailed beast] yet now he had to deal with this? It just proved the old saying "After victory, tighten your armor."

**How Was it? Good? Bad? Please read, review, offer suggestions for plot ideas, pairing reasons. For the record no Team 7 pairings this is a FAMILY fic and no incest in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

"_Baby don't hurt me"-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author notes)

**Road to Wave**

**13 years after**

Team seven sat around the fire, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari, were all asleep inside, along with their unconscious sensei. They were outside to make sure they weren't overheard. Naruto spoke first "I think Zabuza is still alive." His 2 team mates stared at him before Sakura burst out "What are you talking about baka [Idiot], we saw the hunter-nin kill him and take the body." Naruto looked annoyed, but took a second to calm down before responding "Do either of you 2 remember what we learned about hunter-nin in class? … No? I do, there supposed to take off their target's head and burn the body, the head for proof, and the body so secrets can't be stolen." The 2 stared at him, surprised he remember hunter-nin at all, much less remember such in-depth knowledge. The blonde waited for a second before "What, I remember everything I pay attention to, I have a photographic memory, the academy was just so boring that I didn't pay attention to most of it."

The 2 stared for another second, making Naruto uncomfortable before Sasuke said "The dobe is right [dead-last, loser] Zabuza might still be alive and we have to prepare" Sakura was worried and it showed, Naruto had a blank expression gained from all his street time, (will be explained later) and Sasuke's face was cold, however with Sasuke the more he feels the less he showed so he was probably terrified as well.

Sakura thought for a second before she lite up and said "But Zabuza was hurt Kakashi should be healed by then" Naruto shot down the idea quickly "But the hunter-nin had to have been on his side, He or she may be a genin or an ANBU we need to be prepared" Sasuke asked "how do you know these things? You normally act like a dobe it's why most of us (the rookie 9) call you that." Naruto responded "Now's not the time for this, but short version the is that despite my memory, I am to hyper to read and my attention span is so small that I can't focus on uninteresting things" The 2 thought about this for a second and was about to continue this line of thought Naruto once again spoke "Now's not the time for this, we need to focus on the problem at hand." This snapped the other 2 out of their thoughts.

"Well what can we do?" asked Sakura, Sasuke spoke up "We can't train enough to beat a jonin on our own, in a few days, while protecting the client." This caused Sakura to stare sense she thought he could do that, and Naruto to stare sense he thought Sasuke was too arrogant to think that clearly. Sasuke said defensively "What? I'm prideful not stupid."

"On that note" said Naruto "I can see 2 ways' we might be able to fight of a jonin or higher" His 2 team mates noted how nervous he looked. "Naruto now is not the time for nerves, pull yourself together and spit it out." Sasuke said getting slightly frustrated with this whole thing. Naruto sighed, and thought 'I really didn't want to tell them ever, much less so soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

"_Baby don't hurt me"-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author notes)

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking "There are a lot of things you 2 don't know about me, I'd rather not tell you them and I'm not gonna, however 2 of them you need to know." He took a deep breath while Sasuke and Sakura waited; both realizing now wasn't the time for their petty squabbles. "When I was 6 I read an old book called Dracula and a beginners Fuinjutsu book. I'm sure you both know what Dracula is about; well the idea of drinking blood to get stronger interested me… When I read the fuinjutsu book it mentioned blood seal's, I wondered why they work." His 2 team mates stared, they had never truly thought about why such things worked. "I went through some more advanced books, and a dictionary, and found my answer blood is so near the chakra network, even civilian blood had chakra in it, blood seals look at the chakra in the blood to see who the work for and who they don't. So I started looking up blood, chakra how to diverge the 2 and so on." Sakura still didn't understand where this was going while Sasuke was starting to understand. "I looked it up and finally came up with something … something that changed my very DNA." Sakura asked "What did?" in a slightly fearful voice, not sure she wanted to know with all the talk of blood being thrown around. "I won't go into detail about the process, but the effect, well there were 2." Naruto looked progressively more nervous as he spoke. Sasuke decided then "Naruto, we aren't exactly the best friends but from now on we MUST trust each other, so let's get these explanations and possible solutions done, and I swear, I won't judge you." Naruto seemed to think for a second before coming to a decision, "The first effect is what you'd expect from something inspired from Dracula and blood." He tilted his head and smiled, there was nothing odd, until his 4 canine teeth extended. Each one was about 2 inches long, looked like a hypodermic with a thicker base. "These are the results, they naturally draw blood, break down the actual blood and filter the chakra to me for a decent boost, the more I 'drink' the stronger I get." Sakura stared at him slightly scared, Sasuke stayed impassive, he gave his word and he refused to go back on it. "The second effect comes in 2 parts; I MUST drink at least once a week from a civilian, once a day from large animals or a Shinobi can sustain me for a long time. It all depends on the amount of chakra in their blood. The second part is it gives me a strong bloodlust, the more I drink and the longer I go without a drink, and yes they compound, the higher the lust." Sakura looked disgusted while Sasuke contemplated what was said, "How long have you gone and are you suggesting drinking from us" Naruto responded, "Jiji [old man/gramps] gave me a blood bag so I'm good for another few weeks and there are plenty of animals around to help sate me, and yes I'm thinking your blood." Sasuke immediately replied, "would that give you enough of a boost?"

"Maybe"

"Is the second option better?"

"Yes, but it's more … personal" Sakura cut in here "Do you 2 hear your selves? Sasuke-kun [-kun affectionate term for a guy] he wants to drink our blood!" Sasuke replied "We are Shinobi [ninja] what did you expect? This is not all kittens and rainbows, we could die, be tortured, raped, beaten, yelled at, and this is what you signed up for, shape up or ship out, there is no in between." Sakura appeared stricken, but before she could come up with anything to say to that Sasuke once again asked Naruto "What was the second option?" Naruto took a calming breath, wondering how they were going to take this. "I saw a jutsu in the forbidden scroll, what it basically did was take 3 to 6 people and … fused their DNA making them … siblings for lack of a better term."

"So how would this help?" asked Sasuke. Sakura was still speechless. Naruto replied "It's also a combination of skills; You 2 would gain my stamina, a chakra boost, and my bloodline. Me and Sakura would get your flexibility, quick time recognition, and your sharingan [mirror wheel eyes] and yes all 3 of us would activate it. Me and Sasuke would get a chakra control boost, more mental capacities, and probably greater strength and speed." Sakura, desperate for something she recognized asked miserably "extra strength and speed?" while Sasuke had a questioning look. Naruto replied "Yeah, you've never noticed even though you do like no work your able to almost keep up with Sasuke and throw me around like a doll? It's not natural, so we should gain it in the merger"

Sasuke asked "What is this jutsu called?" "**Ketsueki ni sanka** [Joining blood] … So, what do we do" asked Naruto to an almost solid 2 minutes of silence.

** Read, review, make suggestions, tell me what you think, pairing ideas. Thank you all for reading, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: -kun _ affectionate to male –chan _ affectionate to female or young child -san _ respectful of someone -sama _ leader/someone of higher position **

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author notes)

Finally Sasuke said "As long as it'll work I'll do it, the **Ketsueki ni sanka **I don't mind having a new brother and sister if it means we can all live and move on." Sakura asked, faintly still trying to come to terms with how much everything had changed in the last few days, "Are there any other effects?" Naruto answered "Well, we'll be family by blood and have a … connection I guess you'd call it. We won't be able to, as Sasuke said 'move on' and Sakura you and me will have to give up our crushes … unless you're into incest but I'm not really and I doubt Sasuke is." He got a nod from Sasuke. "All 3 of us have to do this or none of us."

Sakura thought for a moment before she noticed both the boys watching her, "Why are you watching me" she asked, kind of freaked out. Naruto responded "'I would not of suggested it if I wasn't prepared to do it." Sasuke said "I may not love or even like you 2, but if it makes me stronger and if it helps these feelings of loneliness. I hate admitting it, but I feel lonely when I'm all alone in the compound, if this might help I'll do it in a heartbeat. "Naruto was not truly surprised, being lonely then getting a chance to end it made people act crazy, not knowing how many times people he'd meet would prove that true. He followed it saying "You're the only one uncertain." Sakura thought about it _'I could help not only Sasuke-kun but Naruto-baka. He'd stop asking me out, but I'd lose any chance of getting Sasuke-kun. Then again if one of us is dead I lose that chance any ways.' _Finally coming to a decision she was about to talk, but stopped. These 2 were so sure, she couldn't half-ass this decision. If she tried to back out half-way it wouldn't work, and she knew her 2 team-mates would never accept that. After almost 3 more minutes, she looked up, eyes hard in determination, and said only "Let's do this."

Naruto smiled and said "hang on" He walked inside grabbed his stuff and began taking out many things of various description that aren't truly important, thus not going to be described. He took 3 open top inkwell's and cut his hand, filled one up about 1/5 of the way up and then filled it the rest of the way with ink. He gave each of his teammates a bottle and ink, he gestured for them to do as he had. Sasuke couldn't resist quipping "and you just happened to have all this stuff on you?' Naruto said "I'm paranoid I try to keep everything I own on me as often as I can." Shrugging Sasuke he did as he was told, then Sakura did, slightly more hesitantly, at cutting herself not at the pain or blood, she knew she would do this no matter what, for the 2 boys who she would now bond with if not herself.

"So now what?" asked Sakura? Naruto answered "lay down at 120 degrees from each other." They did. For the next 2 hours they didn't move as Naruto drew complicated images, when asked how he remembers them all, he reminded them "photographic memory" they had learned to just accept these things at this point. Naruto announced "Done" laid down in the last circle, all evenly space with each other. He told them the words to say and how to channel their chakra, and counted down before all three at once said **"Chi to chikai ga sanka shi, watashitachi wa genzai, hoka no to no izureka ni narimashou." **[joined by blood and oath let us now be one with the other.]

There was a blue flash, with some red mixed in and all was quite.

**Well I liked this, tell me if I missed anything. Read, review, and suggest, who lives, who dies, who likes who, who hates who, and pairing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: A quick question for reviewers, how do bloodlines get passed down? I'm asking because the whole blood sucking, sharingan, strength/speed is being passed down by the 3 characters, someone wanted Haku/Naru (not happening) or Haku/Sasu (might happen) but giving kids all those powers, And Ice seems OP'ed to me. Granted Team seven is going to get really strong really fast, not god-like, but low-kage like by Chunnin finals, but their kids should stay relatively close to the main team.**

**Also yes Canon Sasuke is older than Canon Naruto but here Sasuke is technically the youngest, this is so Aniki-big brother/otouto-little brother/imouto-little sister/Aneki-big sister will all be used, yes I am THAT OCD. Ages are Naruto-14 Sasuke almost 13, 2 months away, Sakura 13 for a month now.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

Naruto slowly floated into consciousness, he noted he was in Kyuubi's sewers. Yes he knew about the Kyuubi named Kurama, not to long after Mizuke told him, when he fell unconscious after a particularly strong blood lust had been sated. He was all right, loud and rude, but then again so was Naruto. He felt like he forgot something … you could see the loading bar over his head, he saw Sasuke and Sakura, and no he remembered them. He also remembered why they were here, wait. Naruto got up and started banging his head against the wall.

He forgot to tell them he was a Jinchuuriki and Kurama might complicate things. He even told them he had TWO things' to tell them, but only told them one. He felt like an idiot, and a bit of an ass, being bonded to him, OK but to be bonded with a Jinchuuriki, who are hated in general much less him, these were 2 differently colored horses all together. His 2 teammates stirred, he sighed wondering how he was going to explain it. If he just wasn't going to mention it fine, but how was he supposed to tell them he blatantly forgot?! Thus his 2 teammates woke up to their third teammate freaking out, this ironically comforted them slightly. Sure he was different then the mask they knew, but he wasn't someone completely different.

Sasuke took charge, once he could stand, and asked "Do either of you know where we are? Or what happened?" Naruto calmed down and said follow me, although he was noticeably nervous, and all 3 of them were starting to … feel each other and the younger 2 could FEEL Naruto's emotions, but stayed quite, figuring they'd get their explanation soon.

Soon they came to a great cage and heard **"So the newly bonded Chi kyōdai [blood siblings] are here to see little old me?" **The voice was huge, gravely, menacing, it scared the 2 until Naruto yelled "Shut up baka-kitsune [stupid fox] and I'll introduce you all properly." Sakura, having courage from who knew where, she may be pink but she had a spine of iron … when she used it, asked calmly, in a voice someone would use to talk about the weather "Naruto?"

"Yes" he replied, his voice mirroring hers. "Do you know what's going on?" "Yes" Sasuke cut in, also using an emotionless voice, as if he heard these type of thing's every day, although he soon would, "would you mind explaining this to us?"

Sighing Naruto said "Kurama, Meet Tasatsu Uchiha Sasuke and Tasatsu Haruno Sakura" [Tasatsu- murder, homicide, killing, assassination, annihilation, blood] they nodded more out of instinct then anything else. "Sasuke, Sakura, meet the Kyuubi no kitsune, Kurama" Slowly a 158 foot tall fox, with blood red fur, and oddly opposable thumbs and … rabbit ears? Came into view, it was immense, over powering, magnificent. Sasuke calmly said Nice to meet you Kurama-san while Sakura bowed, both to shocked for anything else. Kurama said **"I like them."** And With that Naruto said, "I'll give you 2 a second then explain."

With that they nodded sat down and rubbed their heads, futilely trying to rid themselves of the headache their new Aniki gave them, already knowing he would give them more soon enough.

**What'cha think? Read, review, give me suggestion, pairing idea, plot thoughts, general helpful tips. Quickly should the sand siblings stay in Konoha or return to Suna? Who should live or die, should Tsunade be the next Hokage or maybe someone else? Also Hinata probably won't be paired to either of the 2 guys, she's a do-gooder their blood drinkers. Also a Sakura pairing? I thought Neji but sense I don't want other blood lines passed down, he'd either have to lose his or be unable to pass it down or something, so I need help with her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: Someone suggested multi-pairings for Naruto and Sasuke. If I were to do that each would only get 2 plus Sakura would also get 2, you know fairness and anti-sexism and all that. No gender bender's here pairing's here (except Haku, haven't decided his/her gender), in another story sure, but as this is my first I'm trying to start slow. So Sasuke/Tenten/Temari? Sakura/?/? Naruto/?/? I'm thinking Naruto will get Shizune, Anko or both, if he does they'll be about 19 or so.**

**Most the council, including Shinobi side and the rest of the Haruno family will be bashed. Should I bash Kiba, Tsume and/or Hana? The Inuzuka's will be bashed, as will all clan's minus the Nara clan and Aburama clan. Anyone else? Ino, Choji, Hinata? Kakashi is good in this fic, but anyone else is pretty much fair game.**

**Summons? I plan on giving the Tasatsu family a contract, so Bats? Spiders? Maybe a mythical one like my interpretation of Chupacabra's or Sphinx's? **

**Does Kyuubi's gender matter? Boy or girl?**

**I said Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are going to be strong, high a-rank to very low s-rank by Chunnin exams, their lovers will also be strong so if say Shino is paired with Sakura or Tenten with Sasuke then they WILL be stronger then canon.**

**Danzo and Kabuto Saved, live, die, good, gray, bad? Yakumo Kurama and Ranmaru? There ages are changeable so they can be paired with each other, team 7, other "rookies", and really anyone of interest not super old. Except Danzo, he doesn't get a pairing, but the other 3 sure.**

**Finally, I keep asking for pairing, and character positions. This is because I will decide all these thing when they start to head back to Konoha, or at least mostly unless someone has a really good idea/argument. So in a few chapters I'll stop although there will be questions and I hope you'll all help me. ;)**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

After a moment Sasuke said "Alright hit me." Sakura dimly nodded, not bothering to talk. It was only a few minutes sense they had been joined but they already understood each other very well, and that included Kurama.

Kurama spoke first **"Before he tells you about his life and all, why I don't give you 2 some background for all of this." **The 2 nodded and got comfortable and Naruto took a moment before sitting between the 2. Unconsciously in an act that none of them would have been 100% comfortable, they both leaned back so that Sasuke's head was on Naruto's right shoulder, hands folded on his stomach. Sakura leaned onto his left shoulder, curled into him, her arms curled around his left like he was some sort of stuffed animal. All together they looked totally at ease with one another, cute, possible the last time the 3 would ever be described thus. Kurama then continued **"Once there were man and they had a protector from all the worlds darkness. However the creature, at first a beautiful 10 tailed wolf called simply Tsukiyomi [moon god], began to change. She turned into it, from wolf to … **_**THING**_**, why? Because it was humanities reflection, as a pond will have a reflection of the moon. Slowly, as humanity forgot her and became more and more evil and corrupt, so too did she. Finally it appeared, what was once her, and it destroyed all before it. Then for there was still good in humanity, Kami [god] gifted one human with the Rinnegan [Samsara Eye]. He found chakra, made jutsu, and finally challenged what was now called the Juubi and after a long battle, he defeated the beast." **

The 3 genin sat (cough*cuddled*cough) enraptured by the story the great Kitsune told. **"Finally he defeated the beast but knowing it was a godly thing, even then, and thus could not be killed, he sealed it into himself." **Kurama continued. **"He became the first Jinchuuriki or 'the power of human sacrifice' as they would later be called. Near his death, to stop the Juubi's rebirth, he split it into 10 pieces. One he sealed into a large ball of rock and threw it into the air, it would later become known as the moon. The other nine each took on a form of corruption and purity, and more or less power. They would soon be called the Bijuu [tailed beast]. As you know I am the ninth, the strongest, my corruption is wrath, the more wrath in the world the more angry I become, my purity is love with love I am freed to be my own being."**

The beast took a deep breath. **"After many years Uchiha Madara came to me seeking power, by looking at me with odd eyes, eyes I'd later learn were the eternal mangekyo sharingan [Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye] and forced my purity away. Without it my wrath took control until Uzumaki Mito sealed me into herself, she was the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with Uzumaki Kushina, the blonde's mother being the second. I never liked either of them, Mito saw me as only a beast and Kushina fucking wrapped me onto a boulder with unbreakable barbed chain … if it hadn't of hurt the kit, I'd love the fact I killed that bitch."**

The 3 genin sat there, still for a moment before Naruto asked "My turn?" Sakura replied "Yup, but no moving, you're comfortable." Sasuke nodded unable to deny the inexplicit feeling's he now had around the 2, but enjoying them none the less, as was Naruto. Naruto had never known, and Sasuke had forgotten these feelings. Comfort, family love, home, the knowledge that those next to you were family, that you'd do anything for them, and they for you.

"Well as I'm sure you already guessed I am the third Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, it's why he's here after all. As I already said I forgot to tell you but I did mean to. I hope this doesn't change anything but I will tell you 2 about what that means. Jinchuuriki aren't … treated well. We're viewed not as the containers we are, but as the demons we hold. At the age of 4 I was kicked out of the orphanage, it took almost 4 months before the Hokage found me and gave me a place to live, shitty though it was. I've been beaten, starved, ignored, and worse, no rape though for which I'm grateful for. By associating with me a lot of people are going to be mad. I know the Haruno family and Inuzuka clan in particular hate me; well all of them except the Saritobi, Aburama, and Nara clan hate me. Especially the civilians. I should have warned you about that first, before we did this."

Sakura looked disgusted, and Sasuke simply said "It doesn't matter, we're here together and nothing is going to stop us, if someone gets in our way we crush them." **"As touching as this is, I should tell you all about the changes that have happened to your bodies."**

**What weapons should they have? And a good throwing/piercing weapon besides kunai? Shurikan's are cutting and sebon needles are too fragile for their increased strength and speed. Read, review, suggest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: No sword/Naruto he's gonna be the physical one, gauntlets or knives. If I add gun's he'd be the one to use them to balance his close rangeness. Rather than whip/Naruto maybe bladed chain and with Sakura? She is gonna be the long range one, Sasuke will be support/ assassin/ leader/ politics/ planner. Razor wire?**

**Chapters will get longer. This is my first fic so I was trying to make sure I understood the uploading and to see any reviews on the style and other questions. As for combining chapters, no. Most of my stories will start with short chapter for explanations. This should be the last short chapter although updating will slow down.**

**Kiba, Hana, Tsume spared from bashing? And it's Aburame? Sorry, not gonna be changed but I'll type it right from now on, or try to at least. Should they have familiars? Like the Inuzuka's only with either wolfs or foxes.**

**Should Itachi come back? Have a pairing? **

**Sasuke/Anko/Haku - Naruto/Shizune/Tenten – Sakura/Kiba/Shino? Kakashi-Hokage/Mei-Mizukage? Kakashi/Hana?**

**No bi/homo-sexual or gender-bender this story, maybe in a future one.**

**No beta or anything, I did this more or less on a whim and while I continue I'm not investing enough time to find a beta or figure out how that would work.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

Sakura asked "What do you mean 'what happened to our bodies'?" **"Did you expect to be the same after bonding your DNA with these 2, kit?" **Asked the huge Kitsune. "Well, I wasn't really thinking about it." Answered Sakura. **"Well … there were some changes." **"Can you explain them, and why you're calling us 'kit'?" Asked Sasuke.

"**Well I'm calling you 'kit' because I always called the blonde kit and sense you 3 are all siblings now all 3 of you are 'kit'." **The kitsune thought for a moment. **"Now are we done questioning the most powerful living thing there is while he's trying to help you or are you gonna continue annoying him?"**

They all shook their heads, in Naruto's case just not wanting the argument. **"O.K. my turn now? Good" **Sakura and Sasuke stared in amazement, while Naruto rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Who knew the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune was a sarcastic jerk? **"Anyways', let's start with the general changes before we get into the more specific individual traits. Over all you three are strong, as in bench press 200 pounds strong, and fast, fast enough to leave 95% of jonin in the dust with minor effort, and of course an uncountable amount of stamina. You're going to be running for days, and making your mates very happy. More than likely 2 for each of you, under C.R.A. and just to be satisfying for your stamina."**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, Naruto muttered "ero-kitsune" [ero-pervert/perverted] while Sakura turned red at the thought of 2 guys pleasing her just to satisfy her she then yelled "What are you suggesting you perverted jerk."

Kurama replied **"What's wrong? I didn't say you had to get 2 mates, just pointing out how hard you'd be to satisfy due to your stamina, plus you 3 are basically the paragon of humans. Long life, you'll almost never get sick, strong, the only drawbacks are your natures and the blood drinking, getting 2 mates or even more for any of you three would be easy. As mentioned you'll never get sick, period, and only the strongest and fastest of poisons will affect you for more than a second or have any real impact on you at all. Also your chakra is highly unique, this has caused you 2 have more chakra, more control, any jutsu you do will be extra strong, and if you push enough chakra into an animal you may be able to bond with it but I'm not sure."**

The three looked on in shock as the fox continued **"Finally the sharingan, well to put it bluntly, I changed it." **Sasuke was too shocked to be mad yet, while Sakura and Naruto looked on curiously. **"First of all, the pupil is slitted like mine, call it vanity." **Naruto immediately said "its vanity." Sakura and even Sasuke sweat dropped, while the fox and blonde glared at each other.

Kurama muttered **"Moving on." **Before continuing in his normal booming voice. **"Anyways, before the ever clever kit here decided to speak" **Mass sweat dropping again **"These eyes are also more integral to your bodies. Your children will have them from birth and they'll easily activate, if you get to mad the person in front of you is gonna see your eyes flash red with little comma's in them. Also the Mangekyo sharingan and the eternal version are both natural now. The tomeo's won't spin, the first will be at the bottom, and the next to, respectively, the top right then left, the mangekyo versions will appear in the bottom right then left. If you were to connect them they'd make an inverted star. The 5 mangekyo abilities are spread to each of the tomeo's they'll be, in order, a compact Susanoo, it'll fit the body, Amaterasu flames to use in fire jutsu's, Tsukiyomi to create gen-jutsu, the 4 will strengthen all these and the last will give you Kamui a space-time nin-jutsu I'll explain when it becomes more relevant."**

Sasuke interrupted "But the Sharingan can already cast gen-jutsu." The kitsune answered **"The original can, yours will have hypnosis instead, better for getting what you want, worse for traps." **Naruto decided narrow this down a little "So we have advanced physical, and chakra capabilities, and hypnosis?"

"**Yes you have also all matured, I won't tell you what you look like, it's gonna be a surprise, although you all look good, however I will tell you all aged. Your bodies are about 15, so you can do whatever you want, drink, smoke, get drunk, fuck, whatever." **The three humans face faulted at the fox's words.

"**Now you each have a specialty, what you're great at, a secondary, which you good at, and the last one which you're decent at. The Blonde baka-kit's physical first then chakra. The Pink ero-kit's strength is chakra next hypnosis."** The males all ignored Sakura's cries of "I'm not a dobe" while trying to rid herself of the persisting 3some images going on in her head. **"And Sasuke rounds it out with his specialty being hypnosis, and secondary being physical." **Ended the bijuu.

"I understand me being strength; I like to rely on blood and endurance for most things anyways." Spoke Naruto "But why these 2?"The fox answered **"Your close range, the pinkette is long, and the quite kit is more leader/assassin the upfront fighter."** Questions answered, Naruto nodded.

"So?" asked Naruto, Sakura looked bewildered herself, but Sasuke simply nodded and said "Let's wake up and see what's changed."

**That should be it for the intro's and thus, future chapters are gonna star getting longer. Read, review, give me feedback and suggestions. Thanks to all who have already done so, and I'll see you next time readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: Don't expect much reaction besides shock from experienced people like Kakashi and Saritobi about the Tasatsu family, they've seen just about everything so they adjust fast, this also applies for them, after getting bonded and all, not much is going to affect them. Also Naruto has been a blood drinker for years, Sasuke witnessed the massacre, and all three are bonded to a demon, there not going to care about things like killing and torture beyond Sakura at first, and she'll get over it fast.**

**I want an Oto traitor, it's gonna be Kabuto, Kin, Tayuya, and/or Kimimaro.**

**Should I add family? I mean for Naruto and Sasuke, a major point will be their protectiveness with Sakura and the Haruno's, should I have Kushina, Mikoto, or some obscure cousin live? Or put Jaraiya in that position for Naruto? **

**Any one asking why I messed with the ages, well I wanted Sakura in the middle. I made Naruto older since, despite everything else, between his memory, and time around the Hokage, he's the most knowledgeable about PRACTICLE things, although he doesn't know everything. An example is his knowing how hunter-nin operates at the beginning.**

**Should Saritobi be good? I was gonna have him good so I might have said he will be but an idea came and I don't know anymore. Don't say yes or no, give me a reason, is he part of the Tasatsu clan supporters, or one of their biggest enemies?**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

Naruto woke up aching; he also noted he felt constricted. Before he could fully contemplate this, the **Chi ni ueru koto** [bloodlust] hit him, after a moment he fought it down. He was about to figure out why he felt so constricted when he realized something. Sasuke and Sakura were waking up and this would be the first time they'd feel true **Chi ni ueru Koto**, he shot up in a panic before he felt like he was choking. **"Calm down kit I'm keeping them unconscious." **Naruto relaxed before realizing why he felt so restricted, he shot up, he was 5"11' and the jumpsuit was stretched to the max. Taking a moment to relax, and get out of the suit, Naruto took in his surroundings, and saw his 2 new siblings sleeping. _"Alright fox, why are they still sleeping?" _Kurama answered **"I know about the Chi ni ueru koto to kit, I woke you first, you have good control over yourself, when you're ready I'll awaken the red kit, since she's the physically weakest, then when you have calmed her down, the 2 of you will keep the quite kit from doing something stupid."**

Naruto took a deep breath, took off his suit, the undershirt fit, if slightly to snug, and the pants waistband broke, but a convenient string in his pocket to tie it so it would stay on, and took another deep breath, now without the constrictions.

"_O.K. fox, count to 15 and wake up imouto, k?"_ **"Got, it blonde kit." **Sweat dropping at Kurama's new way of referring to him, he walked over and grabbed Sakura around the waist, making sure he also got her arms and waited for the struggle.

Sakura woke up and thought _"I feel odd … am I being held?"_ She saw it was Naruto and started talking when she felt it, "Hey Naruto, why are you holding on to mEEEE**EEE!? Argh, get off Naruto I need ARRRRRGGH!" **She started to shake and it took a good amount of his strength to hold her, after a moment he started talking calming words "It's OK imouto, I got you, it'll be over in a second and all three of us are here, as long as we are everything will be fine." Continuing on in this vein for close to 3 minutes, Sakura finally stopped, she just laid in his arms, panting.

"Soooo… better now?" Naruto asked, the shaky reply was "Ye-yeah, I th-think so … wha-what WAS that?!" Naruto took a second, still panting, then answered "That was, as I named it, **Chi ni ueru Koto, **I warned you about it, but you have to experience it to really understand it … pretty intense huh?" the equally panting girl said "Ye-yeah, I just wanted to eat, I didn't care what or how, beyond not you or Sasuke … or fuzzy **{HEY!} **but I don't think that's possible. It's gonna happen again huh?"

Sighing, her answer from the blond was "Yeah, but with experience, practice, and a few … precautions I'll teach you 2, you'll be fine, you O.K.? Because we need to do Sasuke now and he's stronger and more obsessive then you." "Yeah, let's go."

They walked over to Sasuke, after a quick discussion on how to do this, the 2 grabbed Sasuke, Naruto the same as with Sakura, while she grabbed his leg, so he couldn't thrash as much, with a quick countdown Kurama woke up the quite boy.

He woke up normal, his only thoughts were _"I have 2 new siblings; I hope I'm a better brother to them then I was to Itachi or he was to me." _Then his eyes widened as he went stock still, after a moment he started to move, impossibly strong for his size, although so was Sakura, not to mention Naruto. Finding himself restrained he tried harder, and then he started thrashing. For almost 10 minutes Sakura and Naruto held him still, saying comforting words to their otouto. He got a hand free, he hit Naruto, the cut healed within a second but a single drop of blood rolled out, both he and Sakura went still, most blood smelt good to the 3 now, but familial blood smelt disgusting for them, it quickly got both of them off eating for a while. Sasuke was about to apologize before Naruto laughed "If I knew it was that easy to make you stop I'd have cut myself to begin with." Sasuke felt relieved, the thought of his older siblings hurt made him feel horrible, the thought that it was him was unbearable.

After calming down, and having the 2 explain what had happened since they awoke, he asked "So what now, how do we control this, what do we train in, or just over all what's next?" Naruto quickly answered "I think we should get new clothes, or am I the only one feeling restricted?" They both smiled sheepishly at the blond and looked down, this was when the 3 took in their new looks, and the looks of their siblings.

(You thought I'd explain what they look like? Nope, soon but nope)

The 2 nodded then Naruto said "let's get some clothes first" using a **henge **[transformation] the three looked back to normal and found a clothing shop. Although limited, due to Gato, they found clothes they found, nearly identical except the colors, and bought them. Sasuke stopped as they were leaving and went back; he ordered something then left the other 2 following him. He simply said "It's a surprise." The older 2 shared a look before shrugging. As the three Shinobi walked away Sakura saw a weapons store and dragged the 2 boys there before they could protest. Within the 3 saw a multitude of weapons, as they looked they each found a one, or in Naruto's case, a pair, bought them and left, as they left they were stopped one again, this time by Naruto as he bought 270 throwing knives. As they walked out Sakura asked why he got them, his answer was "Kunai are to blunted for our speed, shuriken have no real power, and even your strength Sakura, will snap a sebon like nothing, so we need an alternative, this is it."

As the 3 came back to their make-shift training grounds they shared a look, they went to a pond and admired themselves and their siblings, plus all the improvements upon them. They also found that while the **Sharingan **tomeo didn't rotate around the pupil, they did rotate in place, like a spinning, uneven, top. They also were already starting to talk to each other and Kurama via their mind connection; this also caused some personality changes.

(No more joking, here is how they'll look for the majority of the story, going from youngest to oldest.)

Sasuke changed the least physically, but the most in dress and attitude. As the other 2's minds bled into his he changed, and for the better. Naruto, while darker, smarter, and more realistic then the one he thought he knew, was still always full of energy, almost forcing him to be positive. Sakura's love and passion were still intact as well. As these bled into Sasuke he started to remember happier time, making his personality lighten up, even if he was still mostly silent and contemplating. For physicality, he appeared to be about 15, 5"9', his raven black hair had been cut and now hung almost to his shoulders strait out. He wore a dark blue shirt, long sleeves and slightly tight, showing his developed muscles and sweatpants, both technically colored "Duke Blue," Something the three found ironic considering how he was oft treated; he also wore the same colored gloves, with metal backings, slightly darker, engraved with the Konoha symbol, boots with black laces, he also had shin guards matching the rest in color. His hair had a streak over his right ear, a mix of yellow and red, presumably from his 2 siblings. He walked confidently, with a sense of purpose and power, but that hint of arrogance was gone. His eyes were lighter, more of a deep blue then black, if you looked closely enough you could see slitted eyes, although if you were that close you were probably bothering him, in which case you'd see red, slitted eyes with a tomeo at the bottom. Something he had accidently done when Naruto reminded them of the 2 boy's accidental kiss, and whether it was incest or not. Unseen were around his wrists, 2 little knife blades, by adding a slight bit of chakra or flexing a certain muscle just right, they popped out, about 8 inches long, perfect for assassination or surprises, although sturdy enough to defend even the heaviest of attacks, and still good for a fight. The right was under the wrist, over the pulse, the left was on top and curved. (Think assassins creed and the shredder claws respectably, only 1 and they extend.)

Sakura had the most physical change. She also looked about 15, and stood at around 5"6' her hair was now red, "electric crimson" according to Naruto. She also had a streak, although around her left ear, a mix of yellow and black, the 2 colors of her brothers. Supposedly this was her new Uzumaki genes she got from the merger. Wearing the same mostly as Sasuke, only straight crimson clothing, giving a good look at her expanded … assets and her shirt showed a toned stomach, ending just below the belly button, her gloves were fingerless, and the sleeves weren't as tight. Also on her back was something that looked odd, a scythe. However unlike in fiction, this was a practical war scythe, the blade, rather than sticking to the side, went straight out like a spear. (This is real, look it up, it's a scythe, just realistically practical.) The pole part was blood red, the blade was as well, however the blade's edge was flame red. Her green eyes were darker, probably from Sasuke, and slitted, from Kurama. She also had the **sharingan**. She was calmer, getting this from Sasuke, and more attentive, getting this from Naruto.

Naruto changed the least. He looked to be about 16, slightly older than the other 2, 5"11'. His hair was longer and even wilder. He also had a streak, black and red, at the back of his head, almost covered up by all the spikes. His eyes were more of a royal purple then their old blue, of course slitted, he also had their **sharingan**. His whisker marks were deeper, darker, and seemed edged with red. He also looked more "feral" then his brother or sister. His teeth were closer to fangs then teeth, like his mouth was filled with far too many daggers then teeth. H had claw not nails, which was only accented by his clothing. He wore what Sasuke wore with 3 major differences, his clothes were dark purple, named eminence, his shirt and pants were tighter, showing his larger muscles, making one think he was strong, though still nowhere close to his real speed and strength, the final largest difference was instead of gloves, he had gauntlets. These accented the claws since they stopped at his nails, and went up most of his lower arm, the symbol still there, the gauntlets looked like over lapping scales as their main use was defense, his claws were offense, they could cut almost anything and the things they couldn't, well a little chakra would fix that problem. Even if they were ripped out his healing would restore them in seconds. His attitude was the same as he had showed the 2, however he was calmer, or more accurately his new connection tamed some of his energy, allowing him to focus more, fixing a good portion of his personal, professional, and social problems, although he was still blunt and somewhat dense.

As the three entered the grounds Sakura asked "What's first?" Naruto answered "First is 2 things, we've got to get more used to our, physical power, our chakra, and our weapons. We can't practice hypnosis without subjects and I doubt it would work on family any ways, I also need to teach you 2 control over the **Chi ni ueru koto**." The 2 felt warm at the familial reference and happy to learn to control their … urges. Sasuke also said "I want to do something else first, I got three chakra papers, channel chakra and it will react depending on your affinity/affinities."

He gave each of them one, Naruto went first, His paper split into 12 equal pieces, then each crumpled into kernel sized pieces, then shot at each other, before those to crumpled into one piece. Sasuke reported "A good wind affinity, and a godly lightning affinity." Sakura went next, her paper got wet, then crumpled, then sparked dry. The same result as Naruto only with water not wind. Curious Sasuke went next, his blackened, shriveled, then smoked. Once again the same only with fire not wind or water.

Sakura was surprised, but announced "I know the level one training for these; lightning is taking a leaf and making it crumple, wind is cutting a leaf, water is making a whirlpool in a cup or bowl, and fire is setting a dry twig on fire, but be careful not to burn yourself.

Naruto said "OK the basic chakra control exercise is tree walking, let's take the rest of the day practicing these, I'll teach you more on control early tomorrow, then in the afternoon, physical control?" The other 2 nodded. They spent the rest of the day practicing, they found it was all rather easy, Kurama pointed out he told them this, although he advised for them to continue so that they could do it with not just control, but with precision.

Exhausted the three headed to Tazuna's house, after a quick freak out at their change, followed by a fast, bullshit explanation from Sasuke, who was apparently very good at lying and quick thinking, they went to bed, feeling like they had accomplished a lot.

The three woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and better then they had all felt in their lives. As the younger 2 took their time, Naruto rushed out saying he needed something for the training he had planned, and to take their time and come when they were done. They did and eventually went to the field, a conferrable silence between the 2, impossible little over a day before.

When they got there were 3 stumps perfect for sitting on, with Naruto on one, holding a rabbit in one hand, a knife in the other. As the 2 approached he said, before they could speak "Sit on a stump, cross your legs, and meditate, your only goal is to be silent, and not get up until I let you. This is all about resistance."

Shrugging and not seeing the point the 2 did as directed, when they tried to contact mentally, they found Naruto and Kurama had shut them out of each other's mind and theirs as well. After 5 minutes of doing nothing the 2 were getting bored when Naruto decided the real test was to begin. He slowly rose the Rabbit and stopped the chakra flowing into it to keep it knocked out.

It started to struggle, in the silence its squirms were loud and clear to their improved sensory skills. This excited them, their blood lust and killer instincts waking up, loving every second of the innocent animals struggles, wanting nothing more than to kill it and suck it dry … maybe while it still struggled? Then Naruto, slowly and deliberately raked the knife across its stomach giving it the most painful and bloody death he could without torturing the poor thing. As its struggles, noises of pain and the scent of blood rose, so did their inner beasts. Naruto, with practice crushed his with ease; he then set the rabbit down and waited.

Sasuke snapped first he rushed to the thrashing creature, eyes red, snarling, at speed's most jonin would have had problems with. Naruto barely caught him, hit him, then threw him back to his seat, where Sasuke regained control for a bit, then tried to stay there again.

They continued like this for the next 4 hours, Sasuke snapped more than Sakura, but she got her fair share in too. Until, by noon, Sasuke could resist for 10 minutes and Sakura for 15. Naruto finally took the rabbit, drained what little was worth it, congealed blood doesn't taste as good, then made a fire with Raiton chakra and a match, took each sibling by the arm, and carefully led them to a close by field they would physically train in. He returned, cooked the rabbit, rare, and then sealed it for dinner with others he had cooked earlier.

When he returned to the younger 2 they looked better, still pale and slightly sweaty, but their eyes were back, they weren't growling and snarling, and they no longer looked tenser then a piano string. "You 2 O.K.?" asked the blond worried, this was how he had trained but he didn't care about himself that much.

Sakura replied "Yeah that was just … a little intense." Sasuke asked "Were going to have to do that again huh?" Naruto answered "Yup, you need to learn A) resistance, to maintain control, B) how to give in, you saw and felt your power increase and C) how to do both at the drop of a hat. For right now we'll focus on resistance in the mornings and move on when you have that down."

Sasuke took a deep breath then moved on "Alright, let's practice our physicality's and we can do affinities in the spare. So what's first?" Sakura, being the smartest one said "Let's see how strong, fast, we are and the amount of endurance we have, then how well we can control it, we don't want to rub a kid's head and crush there little bodies."

Nodding they started to test, first the crushed rocks, then the boys broke boulders, and Naruto broke a solid kunai like it was a brittle twig. Then racing, once again Sakura fell behind, but the boys were in for a surprise, Sasuke almost kept up, and did for almost a minute. Apparently, while Naruto got more physically, his was geared more for strength while Sasuke's was more fore speed. They soon practiced and found there control impeccable, after a bit Sakura went to more training. She went from leaves to clumps of wet dirt and to making complex designs in a basin. If anyone saw her practicing they would have thought she was a master she was so good, while Naruto was good, almost jonin level in control, she was on par with Tsunade. So she went to that, with physical practice in between so she wouldn't weaken, while the boys focused on them. Kurama suggested various challenges from arm wrestling to an obstacle course to water walking to see who could cause a spare kunai magnetic faster.

After a while and by a while I mean almost 7 hours the three finally felt tired, well Sasuke and Sakura were Naruto wasn't though, he poof-ed the bunnies from there seals and gave one to each of them. After eating Sasuke asked "So same thing tomorrow?" Naruto said "Yup."

They repeated this for the next two days, at resistance Sasuke got to half an hour and Sakura to a full hour, at the end Sasuke said "Let's go over what has happened sense Zabuza and what still needs to happen." The older 2 nodded. "O.K. day one Kakashi was settled, that night we talked and joined, day to we were unconscious, day three was awakening, and the starting of training, days four, five, and six, were training. Day seven, tomorrow we get what I ordered from the shop" here he smirked while the other two stared "and Kakashi should wake up." Naruto took over "We explain everything that's happened, and we get trained while he heals for the rest of the week." Sakura finished "then the week after, were all at 100% and we wait for Zabuza." The three nodded.

The next day the older siblings awoke to find Sasuke gone. He left them a note telling them to meet him outside when he comes. They did there morning routines and as they finished washing there breakfast dishes they felt him coming. They left and met him outside, where he carried 3 packages. He threw one to each of them then said "go into the trees and put it on." Shrugging the three did so.

As they came out, what he had done was obvious, each now wore a cloak, (Think Minato's style) Each was a solid color, the same dark blue, red, and purple as the rest of their clothing, however with white kanji [Japanese alphabet/way of righting] on the back. On Naruto's was Oni Kitsune [demon fox], on Sakura's was Monsutakitsune [monster fox], and on Sasuke's was Akuma Kitsune [devil fox].

Naruto laughed and said "I can't wait until Konoha sees the new and improved team seven." Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and then when they looked to Naruto they found him spray painting a tree orange.

"Aneki?" "Yes otouto?" "Does he have orange spray paint?" "Yes." "Aneki?" "Yes?" "Where did he get it and why is he painting that tree?" "I don't know otouto, I simply don't know." "Ohm, Aniki worries me somewhat, now let's get him before he finishes whatever prank this is and try to ignore his explanation, since it will only make our heads hurt." "You got it otouto."

After getting him away from the tree, and ignoring his explanations of the prank, and also confiscating the rope, confetti, quick drying glue, lavender dye, mini-catapult, and trip wire, where he got these they had no idea, they went back to the house.

Now with a frustrated Sakura, an exasperated Sasuke, and a pouting Naruto, the 3 returned to the house and went to Kakashi's room to wait for him to awaken; they did not notice he was awake at first. They noticed when they heard him say "**Kia**" [release] with his hands together.

"Um sensei? Were real." Pointed out the sweat dropping blond, Sakura also sweat dropped while Sasuke just shook his head, still exasperated by this day. Kakashi replied "Who are you and what have you done with my cute little genin?" cue even bigger group sweat drop "There only about 13, hate each other, are never calm," as Kakashi was about to go on Sakura gently, for her, hit him, although it was still enough to drop a Rottweiler though.

"O.K so you are my student's … how did this happen?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto was the first to answer, "Well it all started when you were out and I brought these 2 outside and we started to talk about…"

Kakashi sighed, his three little students out, Sasuke to get him a drink, Sakura for food, Naruto was getting him a replacement for his shirt, it being all ripped apart. _'Well I wanted them to grow up and bond through a slightly harder mission and they did just that, although I didn't think it would be so literal."_

The brooding, Uchiha with a superiority complex is now a quite animal living up to his new name. The loud fan girl who was so innocent is now observant, ruthless, loving, and fair woman, although she was slightly more merciful he knew she'd quickly get over that, probably the first time Naruto takes the 2 out for human blood. Speaking of whom, the obnoxious orange lover with darkness in him was now a calmer, more intense man who wore both his darkness and light on his sleeve with pride. _'Although if that, whatever, orange tree thing is any indication, he hasn't changed too much.'_

Now he considered what to do next, he looked at his bag, or more specifically at a seal on it. Then he thought _'O.K. today is evaluation, and then I'll decide what to do."_ Nodding to himself he sat up as his not so little genin walked in.

For the rest of the day they showed Kakashi what they had learned and practiced in. Physically Sakura was low jonin, Sasuke was high, with Naruto being high kage level, he wouldn't need to get them styles, they were already working on it and he knew they were trying to include him; he wasn't going to push it. In control Sasuke was high Chunnin, Naruto was low jonin, and Sakura was high ANBU level. He had convinced them to try there hypnosis on him, and when he felt nothing on nearby bandits. Naruto was able to disorient them, Sakura could provoke them into certain directions, and Sasuke just hijacked their minds and made them do whatever he wanted. Impressive although as Sasuke pointed out, he needed more practice if he was going to do anything to anyone with experience as shown by his "attempts" to throw Kakashi off at all.

Kakashi decided what to do then "OK I got something for you all to work on tomorrow then we'll all move on from there."

The next day the all woke up and, helping Kakashi there, they went to their makeshift training grounds. After spending the morning practicing resistance, this time with a deer, Naruto felt the other 2 had gotten it, the next day they'd truly become blood drinkers, he could see they were already becoming antsy going without, even if they couldn't.

Kakashi pulled out a huge scroll with the kanji **Sasoriza [Scorpio/the scorpion constellation] **"We will be practicing summoning." He had a huge eye smile on.

**OK, I was gonna continue, but I need to think up a summoning challenge, and that'll take a while. Read, review, post opinions, ideas, and thank you for ideas. The whole rabbit and deer torture/slow bleed out in pain is the reason no Hinata pairing in this one, maybe a different one. I can't do the beauty and the beast, or in this case, beauty and the cruel, pairing. There colors are just dark blue/red/purple and there quick connection is explicitly from the joining. Should I attempt lemons? I have no confidence in it, but I could give it a shot. One last thing, I'll probably only do 1 story at a time, I'm obsessive, if I try multiple ones I'll start to favor one over the other/s. Next up, summoning, more training, killing, and so much more. Until next time, thank you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: I'm stating this again none of team seven will be paired with each other, neither will Hinata with one of the three. That is for this fic, I may try a slash (or gender-bender that'll probably be male to female) in the future, however if I do expect it to be girls, not because I'm a pervert, but because my first fanfiction "show" was Kim Possible, my favorite 2 are Kim and Shego, and a lot of those were slash so I've read more. I've only read like 2 or 3 male slash.**

**Oh, more personal team/family building will be after this mission. This is more like explaining how their different, after they get back while home and on the next 4 or 5 missions they'll be in before the Chunnin exams, there will be more interaction especially, but it''**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

The three stared at the Sasoriza boss, then the younger two looked at Naruto and Sasuke deadpanned "this is your fault Aniki, I don't know how or why, but it is."

Why was Sasuke blaming Naruto? Well there was a 100 foot tall scorpion boss in front of them, while about 30 feet smaller than the Kyuubi, it was still massive. Naruto asked indignantly "How is this my fault?" Orion, the boss watched in amusement, he had just told the three he was gonna kill them sense he didn't think they were worthy and then they stared to argue like children. Sakura watched and had to agree with Naruto, Kaka-sensei had made them practice summoning, and with their chakra size and control summoning the boss had been inevitable.

"**So can I kill you know or not?" **asked Orion, which got him a resounding "HANG ON" from the 2 boys, causing the boss and Sakura to both sweat drop. After a moment the 2 were done and looking at Orion, who had introduced himself when summoned, Naruto nodded. **"OK then"** he then shot one of his claws at the three, about to chop the three in half faster than they could react. He carefully watched them to judge them.

The three showed nothing but cold determination. Sasuke said "Not a hit on the back" and Sakura said "I'm not a coward" Naruto said "I didn't turn." This gained them the bosses respect; they were fine with death, just not a coward's death. His claw hit the ground and stopped less than half an inch away from the young trio. **"Ok than, you three can be my new summoners, will you three introduce yourselves?" **asked the oddly polite scorpion. After a few moments there was three shouts of "NANI?!" [What]

The boss sighed (how, fuck if I know, the same way he sweat dropped) and said **"My clan, the Sasoriza, Are known to be connected to death; we deliver it swiftly and mercilessly. Our summoners must be able to deliver it, withstand it, and face it. The looks you 3 have tell me you can deliver it, the loss you've experienced tells me you can withstand it, the fact that your only concerns in death were each other and to not die as cowards tells me you can withstand it. With time I'll start to teach you collaboration jutsu, but for now get stronger on your own, I know you can even if we have just met."**

And with that and a poof of smoke, Orion was gone.

When the three got back they immediately berated Kakashi, with Naruto trying to rip him apart (literally grab his head and yank up until it comes off with a bloody RIIIIIIIIP) Sasuke was trying to impale him and Sakura was trying to electrocute him. After almost three hours, a good exercise for all three, Kakashi was getting more endurance the longer he spent with the three, before they relaxed and went in for dinner.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "I'll need your help for the morning training tomorrow." Kakashi nodded.

The next morning the Tasatsu family was in the clearing they practiced their resistance. However there was no animal, rabbit or dear, nor a person something both Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for, both fearing and anticipating that day. They needed human blood to survive they had been told.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "O.K. we've practiced resisting, now were going to practice giving in." This got confused looks from the other three. "To explain let me ask Sasuke a question, which of us is fast?" "You" Came his confused response. "O.K., then why do I have so much trouble keeping you away from blood in resistance?"

The three looked at him in confusion, the other 2 Tasatsu were always to inwardly focused and Kakashi had never watched the whole training session. Shaking his head the blond explained "You often see me kinda bruised and battered afterwards, why? I'm physically better and you 2 can't think straight, so how am I always injured, even with our advanced healing rate?" None of the 3 had an idea.

Sighing he said "whatever come with me" and Shinobi hopped away, the other three quickly followed. After about 3 minutes going at Sakura's speed (Kakashi is only slightly slower than the boys) they all arrived at a clearing. The clearing was filled with deer and the Tasatsu family could hear Kurama laughing in the background, but shrugged it off, well Naruto did and the other 2 ignored it.

Naruto spoke after a moment "since now you've been resisting, now you're giving in. this time watch me and do what you want, don't resist, don't try for control, just do what you want and follow me."

Before the other 3 could comment he leapt away, towards the deer. None of them could see it, but his one tomeo'd red eyes were clearly visible, his teeth elongated so all his teeth were fangs, not just the canines, his marks darkened, as did his hair stripes.. As he landed his right hand leapt up, and the deer closest to him had its head cut off and the deer on the other side got grabbed on the head and base of the neck, he pulled and it literally ripped off with a wet tear.

The other 2 Tasatsu siblings froze in shock and instinctively tensed, trying to hold themselves back. Then they remembered Naruto's words and with a slight hesitation jumped forward red eyes shining with a sadistic delight, far too many fangs in mad smiles stretching across their faces, their hair stripes darkened. The three killed about 28 out of the 32 deer in the clearing, never once actually feeding, then when they were all dead in brutal ways the drank their fill out of the corpses. Kakashi watched in fascination, if he was anyone else it would be horror but he had been through a Shinobi war and 2 rampaging bijuu attacks, there were body PARTS everywhere. Heads, limbs, and torso parts, ripped off (Naruto), torn out (Sasuke), and cut up (Sakura) the whole thing took maybe 5 minutes, and only because they played with the prey, and after wards it was almost worse. It looked the same, blood and body parts everywhere, but all the bodies looked slightly like mummies, drained dry by the 3 siblings.

Kakashi jumped down as the three calmed down, the signs noticeable. Their hair calmed down, it wasn't as wild and the stripes less noticeable, their regular teeth/fang combo is back, their eyes normal, and Naruto's whiskers were back down. The younger 2 also got progressively paler and Sakura started muttering "Oh my kami" [kami-god] over and over again, interrupted by her still present growls.

After a moment Naruto, the fastest recover-er, went over to Sakura, threw his arm over her shoulder, and hugged her close, not even speaking. Kakashi soon followed suit and, kneeling, put a hand on Sasuke's closes shoulder.

Then Naruto spoke, quite, calming, brotherly, barely loud enough for the other three to hear him "It's hard isn't it? The power to kill, to kill easily and to kill for fun first and food second?" Kakashi took this as a cue as he also had something to say as well "It's horrible isn't it, not the killing, not the pain, not even how easy it becomes. But how fun it becomes." The three kid looked at him, hope and pain propionate on their faces, even Naruto's. So he continued "After a while, speeded up by your **Chi Ni ueru koto**, but after a while you have to cope. How do you cope? Adrenalin it's why Shinobi often become sport junkies, trying to get back that thrill. Adrenalin is fun, and it pumps when you kill, it makes killing fun."He shook his head and finished "That's OK, just don't let it consume you, this power might help you, then I say use it, anything to help my little genin to survive, just know when to and when not to."

He moved so Sasuke and Sakura were right next to each other and Naruto was close by, he raised his hands and basically gave the siblings a group hug. Sasuke said "I'll always be there, for both my brother and sister." And he gave a small, shaky smile. The Sakura, completely in tears by this point said "Thank you Naruto-aniki, Sasuke-otouto, Kakashi-ossan, thank you three so much." [ossan-uncle] Kakashi's eye went wide in surprise, then with a small eye-smile he whispered just so the three could hear it "you three are mine, and nothing will ever change that." And even he shed a few tears.

Naruto got out "it doesn't get better, but it won't get harder." And Kakashi said "I think the rest of the day off will be good."

And for the rest of the day the 4, who barely knew each other 3 weeks ago, now the closest of families, cried. They cried for their families dead, (Rin, Obito, their dads and moms) they cried for each other and all they had been through, they cried for their own innocence lost, but mostly they cried because for the first time they could, with each other, and with no judgment. By the time dinner was almost ready the family had never felt happier, to just get it all off their chests, to share and to know honest love, something none of them knew about, even Sakura's families love came with conditions, and to just be together. None of them had been happier and they would make sure nothing tore them apart.

In his cage, even Kurama shed a few tears for his own pain, the pain of his three kits, and by the end even he felt better. The Tasatsu family, comprised of a temperamental demon, a young silver haired veteran, an abused blond, an abandon raven haired boy, and an emotional pinkette. They stood tall, happy, together, and they would adapt, to blood, to drinking it and spilling it, to death and there part in it, to pain and both their cause of it and their intake of it, to stay together.

Nothing and no one would change that.

(I wanted to end it here, it's such a good place, but this is only the fourth page and I'm trying to always have at least 6 in all chapters except the first few in a new story, if this chapter takes a while to get out it's because of this, I feel like I'm making 2 separate chapters.)

For the next 4 days the family fell into a routine. In the mornings they would practice resistance, they'd break for lunch, work on their summon collaborations until about 3, take the next 3 hours for element manipulation and physical work on styles, limits, work outs, so on. Then they'd have dinner; take another 2 hours for more element manipulation and jutsu's. Finally they (*cough*Kurama*cough*) found a way for Kakashi to talk into their combined mindscape, and they 5 would talk about stories, either memories, good and bad, or make them up. The demon and veteran got along surprisingly well, actually Kurama got along with all of them on good terms, something they were all grateful for. They would do this until well into the night and drop off to sleep one by one. They would start again the next day.

With one week left until Zabuza and whatever backup he had came to meet them, the youngest 2 Tasatsu felt unusually weak, when they told this to the other three however Kurama was silent, Kakashi looked puzzled, and Naruto sighed sadly. He said "Well I guess it's time, I'll send a **Suriru **[thrill, excitement, bang, titillation, wallop, tingle] so you know where to meet. With that he left.

About an hour later the 2 Tasatsu kid's felt a tingle in their heads, telling them where Naruto was, they also knew to be quite. They told Kakashi and the three left. They arrived at a tree over a bunch of thug. Worried Sakura whispered "Why are we here?" Naruto answered "Know it is time to prove it, prove our name Tasatsu and the title blood drinker." The other three looked at him.

He explained "Normally I'd wait longer, but you are getting weaker, weaker because you haven't had blood, human blood, yet. This is your first true test. You must have enough resistance to maintain sense, but lose yourself enough to taunt, kill, maim, torture, and EAT your opponent… Let's get started." After a moment the other 2 nodded and the three disappeared.

They appeared like ghosts, fangs showing, red eyes bright, and weapons ready.

Naruto started laughing and taunting his victims, first calling them weak, then picking them off, slowly, one by one, draining them dry. As the others could do nothing but helplessly watch, he taunted them and their uselessness.

Sakura, the one who would have been pegged as the queasiest, of the three was laughing and torturing here victims. She would appear, stick the scythe into them in the most painful way she could while they still bled out slowly, then she'd jump back, do this to a few others, and just as you were fading, she'd appear again, and slice off each of their limbs, leaving their heads so they could scream one last time. The worst part? After she drank her first victim she stopped laughing, and started giggling, an innocent, high pitched school girl giggle. Red eyes and fangs flashing in sadistic pleasure.

Sasuke was the cleanest; he'd appear, pierce with his weapons, drag the victim away and drink simultaneously, and then jump back in for the next one.

The whole process took maybe 10 minutes, and only because they played, and Kakashi just read his smut, glancing up at his gaki's [gaki-brat] progress and noting down their techniques. When they were done he jumped down and asked "You all better now?" Naruto nodded grinning an evil smile. Sakura had a grin of a sadist who just had a fix. Sasuke smirked and nodded. All three still had red eyes and fangs.

After that the three slept for the rest of the day and Kakashi was content to let them.

The next 5 days were like the other 4. On the last day the three were told to rest. The day after Zabuza would appear and they would all be ready.

**So what did ya think? As usual, read, review, give me suggestions, and thanks to all of those who have already done so. If you enjoyed it follow the story and me. Until next time, stay awesome, I'll see you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: They were training never had time to meet Haku. For any botched translations, I'm just using Google translate, so … yeah.**

**Don't got anything else here, read on.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

This is the day, the day Zabuza would have to strike today. This would be the earliest he could be healed, and if he waited another day, the bridge would be too far along. Team Tasatsu discussed what to do and decided they would take Inari and Tsunami with them to the bridge so they could protect all of them.

As they came down to breakfast to inform the three they noted Inari's mood. It had been horrible since they got there and it was annoying, when he said they knew nothing about suffering, Sasuke had gotten his clan killed by his once brother, now the only brother he had was Naruto, Naruto had lived on his own and been beaten and abused. Kakashi had had it bad to but had better control and Sakura had wanted to step in on her family's behalf, but do to their combine connection and Kurama they had controlled themselves. Besides, the best thing for him was to prove there was hero's, then again they were a family of blood suckers, killers, and demons, heroism wasn't exactly their forte.

(For a note, I always felt a lot of authors force the Inari thing, if Naruto is all serious or is a good ninja/AKA killer he shouldn't blow up on a whiny 8 year old or however many years old the brat is.)

As they sat to the still steaming breakfast they discussed their plan with the family. Tsunami was worried but accepted it, Tazuna was excited to have his family see what he does, and Inari was being emo and not caring. At this thought from Kurama Sasuke was upset and had trouble to (visibly) hide it, he found it insulting since he was also called emo and he was nothing like that pathetic brat.

…

Any ways moving on, as they all packed up, Tsunami got lunch for her and Inari, Tazuna put him blueprints into his pocket, and the team got their weapons ready and on hand, Kakashi also loosened his Hitai-ate (forehead protector) in case he had to lose it in a hurry.

As they walked to the bridge, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arguing over dango vs. pocky vs. ramen, in that order, and Kakashi making sure they didn't turn this physical like they usually did, normally he was ok with that but not with this fight coming up. He looked up and noted there were storm clouds with some satisfaction.

As they came to the bridge they noticed it was covered in fog, Sasuke couldn't help but sarcastically say "hey guys look, completely normal fog, centered on a metal bridge, and not the cause of some no-brows freak." Sakura couldn't hold in her giggles and Kakashi and Naruto just chuckled. "You'd think he'd be more subtle about it huh?" Asked Naruto.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GAKI'S!" Sakura gasped "The inconspicuous mist talks too!" Kakashi shook his head, although on the inside he was laughing, Kurama was crying he was laughing so hard.

A giant clever/sword, well, cleaved through the air, Naruto, moving faster than most jonin, blocked the sword with the back of his metal gauntlets and threw it back. Zabuza stepped out of the mist, his hunter-nin friend besides him. Kakashi said "I got Zabuza, this time he won't catch me off guard, Sasuke, the hunter is yours, show him who the real hunters are. Naruto I sense a large mass of people, watch them silently unless you need to act, Sakura protect the family." The Tasatsu's obeyed without hesitation.

{Sakura is with the family, she's not being useless, but she's not doing anything spectacular. Naruto is watching Gato, so he'll show up, but not in the fighting.}

{Kakashi vs. Zabuza first.}

As the 2 Jonin faced off Kakashi started off their epic battle with "You know this mist is cold, is there any way to heat it up a bit?" Zabuza would have face faulted if it wasn't for the fact the silver haired Nin had just uncovered his sharingan.

Zabuza responded "You think you're so clever? Me and my apprentice figured out your little trick, a light genjutsu, impossible to detect thanks to the sharingan and I thought you were copying me, you've already copied my jutsu, and you could predict my moves. This mist blocks the first and the third and the second is useless unless you can see me. I've got you beat copy-nin."

Kakashi simply said "If you're so confident, prove it. Thousands have tried yet here I still stand."

Without another word Kakashi heard a whistling behind him, he brought out a kunai and stopped the giant sword cold, Zabuza was shocked, he had momentum and weight advantage, yet he was stopped, Kakashi didn't even move! Kakashi for his part was grateful to Guy; it was because he often sparred that he could withstand that. Along with his resolve to get stronger, well more enduring, he would spar more with the few he considered worth it, Guy and some of the ANBU.

Back to the fight, Kakashi shoved Zabuza away and dashed after him not letting him hide again, when he struck Zabuza blocked and was shoved back several feet _'What power' _and when the missing-nin was trying to regain balance Kakashi reverse pick pocketed a crushed blood capsule into the center reverse y on his chest.

He jumped back and sniffed the air. He smirked, he could smell the blood, and his opponent couldn't hide from him now! However for now he would let him tire himself out, to attack now and end it would mean the **chidori **[One thousand birds] at the least, and for the moment he didn't have enough chakra to waste on that and what he had planned for Gato, once again pointing out the most important thing for him to practice was chakra capacity.

As he waited for the next move he used a technique he created, **Nanatsu Idaina bunshin no jutsu **[7 great clones] this technique was a combination of 7 other jutsu.

The first clone just fazed in to existence, this was the **Bunshin no jutsu **[clone technique],an illusion that could create confusion but had no substance. The second one 'poofed' there was **Kage Bunshin **[Shadow clone] they were solid until struck, and relayed memories to the original. The third one was made out of water on the ground **mizu bunshin **[water clone] while weaker than the original, it could fight, took more damage, and was invisible under water. The fourth was made from the dirt the **tsuchi bunshin **[earth clone] while only capable of taking one hit they could hide as long as there was earth and no **byakugan** [white eye] it could hide from sight, however it had no memory feedback. The fifth was made in the middle of a small tornado the **kaze Bunshin **[wind clone] made from the wind they were hard to make and hard to kill, they were also stronger and tougher than the **mizu bunshin**. The sixth was made from a sudden 3 foot tall fire the **faia bunshin** [fire clone] as strong as a **tsuchi bunshin **but when killed it burst into flames, burning all around it. The seventh and final one appearing in a flash of light the **supaku bunshin** [spark clone] as strong as the **tsuchi bunshin** it dispelled in a paralyzing way, freezing the opponent in place.

While only the faia, supaku, and kaze were good for full battles, kage, tsuchi and mizu more for scouting and the regular one for distraction, together well, Iwa still called him **hachi-Ri ga shibō** [eight deaths] and they used about half of one chidori due to practice, and the **kage bunshin** took up most of it.

Now started Kakashi's favorite game, hide and seek, he loved it and was really good at it, plus today he had a really good opponent. This thought would prove Kakashi was a good ninja, why? Because it was so eccentric it had to come from someone of either great power or who had seen some horrible things, or in this case both.

He had the **bunshin **charge while hiding the **tsuchi** inside its illusion counterpart, when they reached Zabuza he struck and killed the **tsuchi** while the **bunshin **turned and attacked, so surprised Zabuza swung blindly and lost balance, at this point **kaze** charged and struck the enemy in the left arm, breaking it just above the elbow.

"Gahh!" With that cry of pain he turned and struck at the offending clone, only to have **faia** jump in front of the strike, bursting into flames Zabuza jumped back and move his arm, however his right leg still got hit pretty badly, crippling the appendage. Now the **bunshin, kaze, mizu, kage, **and** supaku **were all surrounding the now crippled missing-nin. Now **bunshin **and **supaku **charged, sensing which was which he swung at the **supaku**, never noticing that the **kage** hid behind the other.

Hitting **supaku**, causing it to burst, paralyzing him, **kage **jumped and stole Kubikiribocho [Decapitating Carving Knife] and jumped back away with it causing Zabuza to roar in anger.

Now **mizu** and **kaze **charged and grabbed an arm each. Zabuza tried to struggle but found it useless; **kage** came from behind and started to choke him. At this Kakashi appeared with Kubikiribocho besides him, he took out a kunai and looked at Zabuza. "Do you know your first mistake no-brows?" Zabuza shook his head, "It wasn't taking this job, it wasn't trying to finish it, and it wasn't your skills. Your first mistake was to think you were even worthy of thinking about fighting me when I'm serious, before sure, but here you die." With no further preamble, he stabbed him through the throat, sideways and pulled, causing death from his throat cut in the stab and pulling made sure he'd bleed out as well.

{Now Sasuke vs. Haku}

As their sensei's faced off in the mist the 2 younger fighters were at its edge, as they were both better out of the mist it was kind of a mutual agreement. Not that with Haku's training and Sasuke's enhanced senses they couldn't have fought in it. Haku glared at her opponent, Sasuke watched her, Haku was angry that this boy was in her master's way, Sasuke was turned on. Sasuke blamed merging with Sakura the cause as she was the horniest of the 3, something Kakashi found funny when 2 of them were teenage boys. He could also hear Kurama laughing at his predicament, now if only he could get her sweet scent out of his head.

Taking a deep breath he decided to talk first "So why is a pretty 15 year old girl like you working for a missing-nin?" "I'm a boy" "And I'm a turkey, I have advanced senses, I can literally smell your hormones, you're a girl." This caused said girl to blush and mutter "Pervert" Her reply was "Aw you're blushing, I can see the increase of heat to your cheeks, it's OK you smell almost as beautiful as you look."

Haku blushed madly, and Sasuke wondered when he started to flirt with anyone, regardless of how hot they were, especially when there the enemy. Kurama was rolling he was laughing so hard, Sasuke was just grateful his siblings weren't paying attention or else he'd never hear the end of it.

Seeing her opponent distracted she tried to rush him at top speed, which resulted in him moving so fast he disappeared from her sight, grabbed her around the waist and held her against his chest. She didn't even know she could blush as much as she was. Sasuke whispered huskily "How 'bout a bet? We fight, I win you come to Konoha and have a date with me, you win I'll help you and your master in whatever you want." She tried to wriggle free, mostly in embarrassment before she realized she was grinding against his rather large … she almost fainted at the thought … and the feeling against her…

She gathered her wits and said "I accept." With that he released her and jumped away.

She turned around and threw half a dozen sebon at him, which he just grabbed out of the air, and did several hand signs before saying "**Raiton: arashi no hoshi**" [lightning release: storm stars] several dozen quarter sized balls shot out of his mouth and targeted her. She jumped away and one handed used **sensatsu suisho **[Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death] which did … well it made a thousand needles that tried to kill Sasuke, which he just used **kawarimi **[substitution] with a **supaku** clone he had made earlier, he made 2 more and hid them away, just in case he had to repeat that particular trick.

Jumping back into the fight he hit her from behind, going easy so he didn't cripple the girl, Kurama started singing "**What is love**" and the weird part? He wasn't half bad, this more than anything else threw off the youngest Tasatsu. Trying to focus on the fight and not the oddly talented kitsune Sasuke drew a throwing knife and threw it so it would hit her kunai holder, well sebon holder. She hissed in anger at losing her weapons, and the fact that it was better to be angry then embarrassed.

She decided she needed to go all out and used "**Makyo Hyosho**" [demonic mirroring ice crystals] and a dome of mirrors made of ice appeared and she appeared in each one and said "This is your end, and I never even got your name." He rolled his eyes and for some reason said "Names Sasuke, it'll be the name you scream in pleasure after our date." … Everything was quite for a moment before '_That was your fault aniki, I don't know how, but it is_.' Haku blushed a new shade of red and Kurama literally started to black out from lack of oxygen he was laughing so hard, this was supposed to be impossible, he was pure chakra, he didn't need to breath, but he was laughing that hard.

Shaking himself, promising to figure out why he was acting like this after, he called out "**Raiton: shogeki ganseki**" [Lightning release: shock rock] and in his hand appeared an electrified ball, about the size of his hand, which looked like a rock. He threw it the mirror he could hear her heart beating from, so surprised, she couldn't dodge in time she fell down unconscious.

He quickly bound her, which got Kurama to send him a bunch of BDSM style thoughts at him, which he responded '_Go back to singing!_" which the fox easily did. He hoped his beating her so soundly was enough to get her to keep the bet; after all he was like 99% positive Zabuza was already dead.

He shrugged, resolved to get answers on his behavior and on the new girl he gained a crush on, after they killed Gato.

{Now Naruto appears, and the mist ends showing Gato's "Army"}

As Naruto seemed to just appear, to his right was Sakura, filing her nails with one of their knives? Sasuke was by a bound girl he was taking off her mask blushing, Oh the teasing material. To his left was the idiot who challenged them, his throat slit, Kaka-ossan Standing over him, reading his smut as always.

Naruto said, loudly enough to be heard by his family "Sooooooo, Gato will be here in 10, we gonna have fun? … 3 . 2 . 1 . Showtime"

As if summoned the mist dispersed just enough to see about 300 thugs and a little midget glaring at them. Gato looked very self-satisfied, why none of them knew. He spoke and they all felt like face palming at his stupidity, even Inari "So you're all weakened or dead, those left are 3 kids and their tired master. Yuk-yuk-yuk. Now to the one who brings me there heads gets a bonus, if you can bring me the girls alive, extra." This was met with a lot of jeering from the morons he hired.

The Tasatsu siblings actually face palmed while Kakashi stepped forward and, looking up said "Storms are beautiful, the most beautiful part is the lightning, let me show you how beautiful that is." He raised his hand to the sky and lightning cracked across the sky, Zabuza open his eyes for the final time just in time and just long enough to see the jutsu, Haku woke up and looked at the army then the sky as it crackled.

"**Raiton: KIRIN!**' [Lightning release Kirin, a mythological dragon type creature]

Out of the sky came a dragon head, the size of Kyuubi's head, made completely of lightning. Its beauty unsurpassed, its power unmatched, the fear and awe it inspired made even the Kyuubi gasp in awe. Everyone in 3 miles saw its light, and then it roared a sound so terrifying the only thing in living memory that could truly compare was 14 years ago when Kurama had roared in anger at being controlled by the traitor Uchiha. The roar was heard across the world; the power felt by any half way decent sensor from Iwa to Kumo, it signaled an end, an end to one generation and the beginning of another and this generation's leader? He stood under his dragon rage clear in his eyes as he stared at the worm called Gato.

Zabuza's eyes closed. Tasatsu had never felt more respect for their ossan then that moment. Every Kage in the world was at their window, knowing something huge had just happened. Akatsuki shivered in fear of this power. The three Sannin all felt dread deep in their respective guts.

Kakashi said in a whisper that carried to all in sight "Disappear scum." And faster than even Madara's eyes could have seen, at 1/1000 of a second it shot down and the thugs, their boss, and a well sized chunk of the road by the bridge, disappeared.

The 4 ninja and the citizens of wave could only stare in awe as Kakashi literally crackled with power, visible chakra running up and down his body, he simply said "Tazuna, I think you should start on the bridge now, Tasatsu bring the little girl and let's go and get something to eat." He slide down hit Hitai-ate and eye smiled before walking away, his students rushing to keep up, the once again unconscious Haku on Sasuke's back.

{about an hour later}

Sasuke was glowing red as his siblings and uncle were laughing at him; they had all had to tell the others what had happened, after they ate. He had just told them how he had told Haku his name. Kurama said "**I know what happened.**" Naruto cut his palm and grabbed Kakashi's arm, allowing him access to their mind scape.

Once inside Kurama waited a moment to let them get their baring's. After they calmed down "**OK, as hilarious as his actions were there is a reason. You see as you three changed you all hit puberty and your bodies chose certain things there attracted to. Normally I'd have told you, but I didn't expect you to meet anyone who fit your desires. Mostly this is obvious, strong, probably more of an athletic build, so on. But as you changed so did your senses, one in particular, scent. You each have a scent that will be in the blood of the target you find arousing. For Naruto, a salty scent, found in people that spend time with weapons as they have more minerals and medics as they spend time around the earth and blood. For Sakura a spicy scent, found in demons and animals. For Sasuke, a sweet scent, found in, well sweet people, although they may hide it if there scent to us is sweet, somewhere inside so are they. This girl Haku is a sweet girl and her Kekkei Genkai, ice, makes her smell like sugar. This is something that, as you're attracted to sweetness, you find almost irrespirable. As for the flirting, well I'm a kitsune, pranking and flirting are things I'm very good at, thus you three are to, add in you increased pheromones and that with your senses you can read people like a book, this type of thing comes naturally to you.**"

The four looked in shock for a moment before Sakura asked "So this'll happen to me to?" "**No, your flirty as it is, and when you see what you want you'll go get it, and Naruto will know who he wants, but can still act like himself, just more focused. This will really only affect Sasuke and only around people with a sweet scent.**" Naruto teased "were not sweet." With puppy dog eyes. "**No, you 3 would smell spicy as you're connected to a demon.**"

Kakashi said "Thanks Kurama-kun, we'll talk to you later, after we get back and settled." And they left while the kitsune went to sleep.

{After about 30 more minutes as Haku wakes up, Sasuke and Sakura are watching her.}

Haku got up slowly, groggy from the fight, and the afterword spectacle. As she got up she noticed the handsome man who had beat her and the red headed girl who had been with him, she felt a flash of jealousy, although why was beyond her, before she heard there conversation.

Sasuke starting "I'm telling you, just because the Sannin are trash, doesn't mean Hiruzen is to, and you need to be nicer to cats Aneki." "But I hate cats; they flick my nose with their tails." "That doesn't mean kill them all." "It's OK otouto I'll teach you the true evil of cats." "No, cats are nice, dogs suck." "You take that back or I'll drain your little girlfriend."

Haku was extremely confused, these 2 were related? And did she mean her? And what did she mean 'drain'? At this point the 2 noticed she had awakened. Sakura ran out saying "I'll get her food, talk to your girlfriend." Sasuke and Haku both turned red.

Sasuke decided to start "I'm sorry about my … disrespect, although I was honest about wanting that date; I wasn't completely in control of myself." Haku nodded, she sensed his honesty "I understand but can I ask what happened to Zabuza-sama?" Sasuke sighed, kneeled down and hugged her, knowing this was the worse part. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to." Haku didn't understand at first then she started to shake, than cried into Sasuke's shirt.

{One day later}

The Tasatsu family and Haku had been learning about each other. She was going with them, determined to fulfill her bet as she had nothing else. The look of happiness on Sasuke's face made it worth it to the girl. She had learned about their blood sucking, she was somewhat disturbed at first, but she was a kunoichi, she got over it and still agreed to the date. However the other three never left them alone (She doesn't know Kurama).

As they left, Inari waving happily as they left, they'd be at Konoha's in a day. They all couldn't wait, in Haku's case if only for her date.

**There ya go, took me awhile, but I had finals, sue me. Hope ya'll enjoy, read, follow the story, follow me, and review. Until next time this is Nahte signing off, Have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: I'm tired, but it's raining and that makes me want to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

* * *

The 5 ninja reached Konoha after 2 days of running, with the speed increased boys slowing down for the high Chunnin speed girls. This had cause Haku to be upset until they showed that not only were they faster, but so was Sakura and they were slowing down for her. When she pouted about this Sasuke had called her adorable, making her blush and then said she was even cuter blushing, increasing said blush. If this kept up she'd start to invent new shades of red, and it only got worse when Sakura, who she learned was the most perverted of the siblings volunteered Sasuke to give her a ride, pointing out how much she'd love to ride him and that her scent meant she couldn't lie about it. More reds were seen.

As they came up on the gates she reviewed what she knew of the 4, the Hokage, and the village.

Kakashi, he was different than what she would have expected from an S-class ninja, much less one with names like his. He was lazy and read smut in public, when it didn't involve 'his kids' he was at least 2 hours late to everything and came up with the stupidest lies, what was the 'road of life' anyways? However she remembered his power and if she was right he was going to be the next Hokage.

She remembered how they had described the Hokage, The younger 2 as 'fair, but strict', Kakashi had described him as 'fair and firm' however it was Naruto's description and subsequent conversation that had been most telling and why she thought Kakashi would be the next Hokage. He had described as 'fair, but he's old' Kakashi had sighed but nodded. When asked what he meant he had replied 'He's fair, and I owe him so much, my life and sanity more times than I can count and more, however he is too old for his job. He wants less conflict, and is too willing to make concessions, the academy was 3 times harder and the councils had less than half their current power and wealth 10 years ago.' Kakashi had sighed and said 'Yeah, he's too old for his job, but he already found a successor, and he's almost ready." This last sentence made her think Kakashi would be the next Hokage, all he seemed to be missing was stamina, but if what she had seen was any indication he was training for more even as she thought about this.

Naruto was an ever-changing mystery, every time she thought she understood him, and she found something proving her wrong. He reminded her of an old saying 'every time you think you know the answer, he changes the question.' It's like he knew she was watching them, and just wanted to mess with her. Then again from what she knew about him he might be. Strong and loyal to a degree just below fanatic, yet willing to speak ill and even curse those who hold his loyalty. Kind and caring, capable of holding a babe or pet a pup, yet she had witnessed there feeding, and he was the worst. The most horrible thing in a human is helplessness, when you hear rape and kidnapped victims something that is always stressed is the lack of choice, in them being helpless against it. Where Sakura had mutilated them and Sasuke terrified them, Naruto had made them feel helpless. The goof ball of the 4, yet she knew he was the first one the others would go to for help or comfort. A mystery, wrapped in an enigma, surrounded by a riddle.

Sakura was, well the first words that came to head with her were, Perverted, Kinky, and Sadistic. She was a pervert, she blamed Kakashi the three called him ossan [uncle] after all. She blamed the kinky on Naruto, the reason for this was because she seemed to get off on biting, the other 2 enjoyed it, it was built into them, genetically, to enjoy it, however she would swear Sakura actually had an orgasm from it in a non-aggressive situation one time. Sadistic came from Sasuke, to everyone else he was at least, and Sakura could act like this at times. Haku just hoped the girl wouldn't bite her, besides that she could deal with, if with some embarrassment, her quirks.

Sasuke was a contradiction, a person with 2 opposite sides, the Sasuke with her or his family was one, and the Sasuke when she or his family wasn't around were completely different. When he was with her or the others he was nice, caring, not open but willing, flirty but that was apparently her smell, and honest. When with others he was kinda a jackass, uncaring, closed and cold, dismissive of everyone not in his group, and quite.

Konoha had 2 sides as well. The one most people heard about, it was the strongest village, had some of the strongest ninja, calm, accepting, and disliked war. But that wasn't what she had heard from the Tasatsu family, as she thought of the 4, regardless of anything else. Discriminative, lax, power hungry, and unthinking. From what she understood Naruto was discriminated against for something, Kakashi was lax like most of them before this mission, Sasuke as a former Uchiha was well acquainted with their hunger for power, and Sakura was an unthinking sheep before whatever happened to the 3.

Kakashi she could, tolerate, his lateness and attitude was annoying, however that made him no less powerful and he was, in his own way, caring. She thought she liked what she had heard about the Hokage, or Hokage-Jiji [Jiji-old man-gramps] as Naruto called him. Naruto she got along with, she'd even say they were friends. Sakura scared her, and teased her; she could deal with the red-head as long as she was ok with always blushing. Sasuke, she didn't know, she liked him and kinda wanted him to ask her out, but they scared her vaguely. She thought if she could adjust to them though she'd love to at least try with the ravenette.

She focused back onto reality as Kakashi talked to the 2 gate guards. Guard one "Halt state your business, and who are these 4 gaki's." Kakashi replied in a tone that scared the guards "Watch your tone when you talk to or about me or my genin or you'll die and I'll be the only one to ever know where the body is." Taking a moment for that to sink in, he hated it when people disrespected them, he use to just shrug it off though, no longer, they would remember who he was and act like it or they would pay. "Team seven and their guest are returning we'll go to the Hokage now that is all weaklings like you need to know." And with that he strode past them, the 4 following him, the siblings grinning, oh how they loved their ossan.

As the 5 walked through Konoha they got a few looks. Curiosity, when they recognized Sasuke respect, when they recognized Naruto fear and hatred, and to Kakashi and his determined stride some wonder, though that might have just been that he wasn't reading his smut, he had a mission after all.

As they made their way into the tower the secretary tried to stop them, saying something about "damn demons" and "meetings" and "comeback later, without the demon" to be honest she wasn't paying attention, to mad. Kakashi just let loose a little KI and said "Were going in" she shut up very quickly after that and they walked in.

They walked, well with Kakashi's current attitude that said "Disrespect me and die" they strode in, but whatever, they strode in to what looked like a mini meeting. As they stopped Sakura, not being perverted for once, pointed at and introduced everyone in the room.

"Those 3 are team 8; the thin boy is Nara Shikamaru, he's a shadow user, a genius beyond most compare, but lazy and not a good fighter. The bigger boy is Akimichi Choji, call him fat and he'll kill you, well try, he's too kind for his own good though. The blond girl is a fan girl named Yamanaka Ino; she's well a Sasuke fan girl. Their Sensei is the big smoker guy, Saritobi Asuma the son of the Hokage, and one of the only wind user's in the village.

The next one is team 9 or team Guy, we've never met them, and we only know what ossan has told us. The lone hair one is a guy, well I was told he was a he, but … he's Hyuuga Neji you wouldn't know what it means but he's a branch member and considered a prodigy. The mouse is a Minnie by the name of Tenten and a weapon user who supposedly never miss's, also she smells like someone Naruto would like. The bowl cut kid is Rock Lee, he can't use his chakra but he's amazing at Tia-jutsu as is their sensei Might Guy. He's one of the few people that can spar with ossan and a Tia-jutsu master beyond everyone else.

Last and possibly least is team 10, a tracker team. Dog boy is Inuzuka Kiba, and he smells good so I might eat him later {que sweat drop's from her brothers} and a good tracker. The other boy is Aburame Shino, bug user, doesn't show emotion, smart. The blushing girl is Hyuuga Hinata, a Hyuuga, but she's shy, a good fighter but she's too shy to show it, her clan makes her fight her younger sister often and although she's better than her she doesn't fight seriously because she doesn't want to hurt her, most of her clan label her weak because of that attitude. Their sensei is Yuuhi Kurenia a gen-jutsu mistress and a sexist against males, known as the ice queen due to this attitude, I think she needs to lose her virginity and maybe she'll calm down. {Naruto face palmed, Sasuke tried not to hit his sister, a purple haired girl in the corner snickered and Kurenia blushed} Not much to worry about she's a rookie jonin and relies too much on gen-jutsu.

The purple haired girl that Sasuke keeps looking at is Miterashi Anko our resident snake mistress, and a member of I&T, she's a pervert, nice and is looking at otouto as much as he's looking at her."

Throughout Sakura's introduction everyone had been listening in, just as Kurenia was about to call her out on it Kakashi interrupted "I will talk to the Hokage with my team, everyone, including ANBU, out NOW." Every one stood stock still for a second, Asuma and Kurenia thinking why a washed up jonin would demand anything, Guy hoping his rival was back, everyone else shocked that he would demand this. When they didn't do so immediately he leaked Kage level KI and most ran out, Anko slower than the other watching Sasuke for a moment, the ANBU checked with Hiruzen, and Guy stopped for a moment. "It is good to have you back my eternal rival!" Kakashi eye smiled slightly and said "It's good to be back, meet me at training ground 48 at 6 in 3 days for a spar, a real one and don't bring the weights; I'm not playing any longer." Guy only smiled, did his 'Nice Guy Pose' and ran to find his students.

After everyone else had left in their various moods, Kakashi activated the silencing seal he knew was there and sat down in front of the Hokage. The Hokage, while surprised at Kakashi's actions, the new girl, and the changes the 3 genin had undergone, decided to just get through this "What happened to you and a report for this mission is necessary."

Kakashi thought how to word his reply for a second before "I noticed something, I'm not respected and it annoys me. They think I'm washed up, fine let's see them think that when I fight them, they think I'm a useless pervert, OK let's see them say that after I save their lives, they say this village has no use for me, I can deal with that because I know that's not true. However I've saved how many lives? Turned the tides of what amount of battle? This village and its people owe me how much? And for a time I was fine, I thought it would pass, but no longer, especially not with my new goal. They will learn to respect me or learn to fear me. My new goal? Your old Hokage-sama, you are possibly the greatest Hokage we've ever had, Sensei didn't live long enough to take that from you, but your old and we need someone new, until we get that I'll have to take that hat and prove we are still strong."

Hiruzen couldn't be happier, he had a successor who he knew loved Konoha and would protect it with all of his considerable might, Kakashi one of his greatest Shinobi was getting serious again, and this village would get a wakeup call that it needed. "I'm happy to hear that and we'll have to discuss many things, but for now I think your report is necessary."

"Make sure you have some aspirin Jiji, this is one hell of a ride." Said a smiling Naruto as Kakashi started.

* * *

{About 2 hours later, a detailed report, and a headache on Hiruzen's part.}

* * *

"This is a headache and 3 half's." Said Hiruzen, making Naruto laugh, the other 2 grinned, Haku looked on in sympathy, and Kakashi just eye smiled. The old man sighed and muttered "OK, one step at a time, alright? Alright."

Sighing again Hiruzen decided on the easiest part, well easiest for him anyways. "OK you 3, you all want to change your family names to 'Tasatsu' and move into the formerly Uchiha, now Tasatsu compound. Also you want it known that your siblings, Naruto in clan control, and the family holders of the Sasoriza contract? You also want Miss Haku to be under Sasuke's protection and for Kakashi to take your council seat until you reach chunin, when you'll appoint someone else so he'll have more time for other jobs. Did I get all that?"

They all nodded. For about 5 minutes Hiruzen took and filled out various documents before giving them for the 5 to sign and then filing them away.

There would be problems, the civilians would argue Naruto is controlling the others; the Shinobi won't like the power shift this may cause, and Haruno Sakumo won't like her daughter not only being friends with Naruto and giving up on Sasuke. However they could argue with these 4, if he was lucky they may drain a few and give him less headaches. That thought appealed to him a little bit too much.

With everything else, he made a time to meet Kakashi to start teaching him Hokage things, and made sure he had a mission for them all to do, he even had one in mind, and they would all appear in a council meeting tomorrow. He also set up a time to get them some blood-bags.

* * *

{The next day}

* * *

The next day the 5 were walking to the meeting room in the tower, ready to tell everyone off. They wanted back home, they had taken everyone's stuff from their houses and put it in their respected rooms at the compound. They still needed to organize them all though and they ranked that far above this stupid meeting. Well Haku didn't, but she was the nicest one out of the 5 so whatever.

As they walked in Kakashi nodded to the Shinobi side of the council, Haku bowed to all, and the sibling continue to talk about whether or not fish pee'd … no one ever said they were talking about anything important, just more important than this meeting.

The civilian side was pissed that no one except this no name girl was acknowledging them, the Shinobi side was kinda mad the three now matching brats weren't paying attention, and the Hokage and his adviser Danzo were amused by all this. Off to the side the other 3 rookie teams and their sensei's were there sense most of them were either going to be clan heads or advisors one day, and no one thought this meeting would be too bad or important, plus they all had a personal connection to at least one of the involved.

Deciding to start of one of the fatter civilians stood and was about to talk when Sasuke and Sakura in front of Naruto whirled around to hit him on the head for an especially stupid comment and everyone stopped. They stopped because of the symbols on their backs, _Akuma Kitsune _and _Monsutakitsune_ and Naruto fell showing the kanji on him, _Oni Kitsune_, and for the rookies this was meaningless. However for the older generation to know that they would willingly associate with foxes was worrying and that one of them was 'The Last Uchiha' and the other was a councilwoman daughter was worrying.

As they got over that Naruto jumped up but before he could speak or retaliate Danzo asked "Can there be some order? Can you all at least pretend to know how to act even if none of you seem capable of such a feet?" This offended most people when Sasuke spoke up "Kaka-ossan is showing respect and so are you and the Hokage, and that's better than I thought would happen, 3 people at one of these meeting? Gotta be a record. Take what you can get." His 2 siblings visibly agreed with him and so did Danzo even if he didn't show it. Everyone else just got even madder.

Sakumo, Sakura's former mother, got up and started to yell.

* * *

**And that's all, I just can't think of anything else right now. Read, review, give me your thoughts, and thank you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: For the record Kakashi is just reminding everyone that he is one of the greatest Shinobi they have, he's sill the late, smut reading an, he'll just do it slightly less in public, and he won't be late when Tasatsu involved, no need to get a trio of bloodsuckers that know where you live angry at you.**

**This is the part where they make fun of and own just about everyone just because they can. The obligatory make fun of everything chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

* * *

Sakumo stood up and started yelling at the team, she went for a good 5 minutes at amazing pitches on something. To be honest no one knew what she was saying, it's like trying to understand a jet airplane, it's simply too loud to notice the changes of individual words. She finally stopped, took a breath and screamed "WELL? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?"

Everyone looked at the floor to see the team's reaction and half of them almost broke down in laughter.

In front was Kakashi and Sakura, in the exact same position, in both of their left hands was an icha-icha book, Sakura was on book 2, Kakashi was on book 58, both of them even had the same expression on their faces, giggling perversely every now and then. Behind them was Naruto and Sasuke playing ping pong, where they got the ball, table, or paddles no one knew. On a chair in the middle was Haku being the judge of the game. After realizing all the noise stopped Haku started blushing while the 4 Tasatsu all said, in unison, in the exact same lazy tone "Huh? Did you say something?" Everyone else face faulted at team 7's response to a 5 minute long reprimand.

Meanwhile the rookies all had one common thought _'WTF'_

After every one picked themselves up, it took a moment sense Tsume had fallen on her wolf and he wasn't happy about that. After every one was back in their respective seats Sakumo started again "HARUNO SAKURA WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT BOY AND TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS" After a moment no one responded, in creepy unison Kakashi and Sakura flipped the pages of their books when Sasuke decided to interject "Aneki, I think the monkey over there is talking to you."

Sakura looked up and said in a disapproving tone "Be quite otouto, it's a monkey, they can't speak English and can't communicate, stop encouraging it." Naruto decided to put in his 2 cents "That's an insult to monkey the world over; maybe some form of mutated peacock?" This got the 3 sibling into a 3 minute long discussion over what type of animal Sakumo was and then continued for another 5 onto other councilmen and their animal avatars. On the inside Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Danzo were all laughing as everyone else got madder and madder as the 3 continued, it didn't help when they compared Hiashi with a poodle, all bark, no bite, and prances around more than it has any right to.

They also compared the Nara's to owls, which they all thought was cool, the Akimichi with bull frogs, they weren't happy about this, the Yamanaka with leeches, they didn't like this either, the Inuzuka's with puppies, as they never seemed to grow up, and the Aburame with beetles, which they all agreed was the coolest out of them all. They then continued with comparing Danzo with an elephant, long memory, huge power, and a good poker face. They also compared Hiruzen with a cat, more lives than was reasonable, cunning to fault, and lovable when he wasn't ripping you with his claws.

Eventually Kakashi stopped them with "That's enough you 3, quite down." This got the three to all whine like 5 year olds "Kaka-ossan." Meanwhile Haku wondered if she was in trouble, she tried to be respectful but when the 2 brothers had pushed her into a chair, which she didn't know where they got it, and told her to judge she had just done it, she hadn't known what else to do.

Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Danzo all marveled at how child like the siblings were acting, especially sense they knew the three's true nature, Danzo was given the true report by Hiruzen, the 2 didn't exactly like each other they thought the other was 2 strict or soft respectively, but they saw the necessity in the other.

Tsume decided to sum up just about everyone's thoughts "What happened? And what are you talking about?" The three decided to answer, starting from Sasuke, to Sakura, to Naruto, than all 3 in unison. "Many things/great and small/don't you wish/you knew them all?" At the end their eyes all turned red and there seemed to be far too many daggers in their mouths where teeth had once been.

There was an awkward silence as everyone either didn't know what to say to that or was scared by the collective red eyes, fang combo.

After a moment Kakashi sighed and said, "Are we here for a reason? As much as I love all you weaklings being mocked by your betters we can do that at another point in time." A civilian couldn't help but point out "Their not being mocked" pointing at the Nara's and Aburame's Kakashi replied "They aren't weak; you are so why are you talking?"

After letting him splutter for a moment Kakashi decided this fool had to learn his place. Kakashi decided to test something he had learned from Kurama. KI or Killing Intent was used by sending your want to kill out into the natural chakra in the air, what he was using was Kurama's specialty, KP or Killing pressure. The reason Kurama's chakra felt so malevolent was because while there was the same amount of desire, he pumped out chakra as well making it seem thicker and more oppressing.

Now Kakashi was giving it a shot, he let loose KI at kage levels, but by adding about chunnin level reserves with it, it almost doubled the KP. Several of the civilians and genin almost had heart attacks from the fear Kakashi generated, the jonin and clan heads all were on instant defensive, Hiruzen approved of this new tactic, Danzo wanted to know if he could do such a thing and Tasatsu? They were trying to keep from laughing at everyone's expressions; hey being blood suckers connected to a demon tends to make KI ineffective.

After a moment Kakashi stopped and dropped it to chunnin KI and spoke in his ANBU voice, calm, cold, and demanding respect "Who do you think you are? I'm superior to you in every way; remember that and I may let you live worm." For a moment there was silence then there was a clapping noise? They looked behind Kakashi where Sakura was once again reading, and behind her was the 2 Tasatsu boys were sitting crossed legs playing patty cake?

…

Moving on everyone decided to ignore that and Kakashi continued "May I ask what you believe gives you the right to talk to or about my team like that? Is it the ANBU? You'd be dead before they moved. The Hokage, I'm too valuable to this village to punish for you. The jonin in the room? Besides Guy there so far below me they can't even think about my level and Guy won't help a moron like you. So I ask again, to everyone, from the clan heads to you little rookie jonin, from the genin to the ANBU, what do you think gives you the right to think about talking to me like this? You're beneath me."

He waited another moment before bowing to the Hokage and asking in a lazy drawl "Is there a reason we're here?"

Sakura interrupted "Wait a moment ... aren't we here for the petting zoo? Kaka-ossan you said we were going to the zoo, you didn't lie did you?" Kakashi just said "I said zoo, and this has defiantly been a zoo, I never said anything about a petting zoo." Sakura pouted and went back to reading her book. Sakumo as just looking on in shock at how her daughter was acting.

The genin were all completely mystified by what was going on, this go worse as Naruto and Sasuke stood up, grabbed Sakura and using Haku as an unwilling judge they started performing flips and having her rate them. Kakashi looked back, shook his head and looked back to Hiruzen waiting for his answer.

Hiruzen sighed and was about to answer when Naruto cut in "Kaka-ossan, is there any way for you to turn blond?" "No, why?" "I don't know I suddenly had an image of you blond, yellow energy around you then shouting 'I'm a boss' and then a ball of energy in your hand shouting 'Kamehameha!' is that weird?" (I'd just like to point out Kamehameha is a word in Word dictionary, and I apparently miss spelled it …)

…

Kakashi finally said "Naruto, go back to flipping." "OK ossan!"

Back to Hiruzen, who took out a bottle, knocked a few pills into his hand, grabbed some water and downed them all in one go, while saying "For my headaches." Taking a moment to breathe calmly Hiruzen once again began "you were called for the change in name, adoption and change of line, and to question young Haku here."

Kakashi nodded and said "Which do you fools wish to uselessly complain about first?" and eye-smiled like the ass he was. The council was about to explode with anger over this farce and it wasn't helping that Naruto and Sakura had started to sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' in the background. It took all of Kakashi's will power to not bust out laughing, he knew they were doing it on purpose, just to annoy the council, but that made it no less funny.

Hiashi was fed up with this and decided to say so "What do you mean 'uselessly' we are the council and you will obey" He never finished. Kakashi let loose KP almost double of before, one of the out of shape civilian councilmen literally died due to a heart attack. Kakashi was quite, but even his silence was heard like a roar when there was no other noise, even the Aburame bugs were quite, hoping to hide and survive against the Kami before them. "Did you say I will OBEY? Now how do you intend to make me obey? You? You're not at a tenth of my power your clan? The Uchiha massacre left behind 2 Uchiha, I won't leave one Hyuuga. Who are you dealing with?"

He stayed silent for a moment and increased the pressure, killing 2 more councilmen.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. I am **Kopi Ninja no Kakashi.** [Copy ninja Kakashi] In Iwa I am hailed as **hachi-Ri ga shibō** [eight deaths] for my might. In Kumo they fear me as **Raitoningu kyō** [Lightning Lord] because I have surpassed them all. In Kiri they speak my name is with fear, **Mizu kōtei **[The water emperor] for I'm there better. Suna still remembers **Ōkami o nenshō** [burning wolf] as there savior in several major battles. Now who are you to question or order ME? What does some no name, no talent hack like you and your clan get off LOOKING at me without BOWED HEADS? I will make you bow and BEG if you continue, KNOW YOUR PLACE KNAVE!"

…

Total silence.

…

Kakashi simply glared at a stunned Hiashi. He wanted to say something so badly, but Kakashi's glare glued him into place, daring him to speak, move, to provoke this man who was his better. Hiashi tried, tried to speak, to defend his honor, tried to prove his own strength, yet he could do nothing, nothing at all.

Finally Kakashi stopped glaring at him and his one-eyed stare swept across the room. "Let me make this clear, this is a statement, I will no longer be your stepping mat, and I will not allow you to walk upon me any longer. This is my statement, these three are mine, and they are Tasatsu, this girl is under their protection. Anyone have a problem with that and they can take it up with me. Send your best, send clans, ANBU, whatever you have and I'll show you how far out of your depth you are. I will serve this village, not this council; I will make you bow your heads. Whether you do it in respect for my deeds or my loyalty, or you do it in fear of my power or abilities I don't care. This village will prosper, and I'll make it so, try to stop or hinder me and see what you fools get."

He waited a moment before looking to the Hokage "Will there be anything else Hokage-sama?" in his usual lazy tone, patented eye-smile on full blast.

Hiruzen sighed, there were 3 dead councilmen and almost everyone else was in a stupor. "Come to my office in a week, all 4 genin teams here with be getting a joint mission." "Hai Hokage-sama." [hai-yes] The Tasatsu siblings all fell to one knee, left hand over their hearts, right hand knuckled to the ground. Haku likewise curtsied. Then the 5 left.

As they walked out Hiruzen looked around and decided to walk out before everyone else woke up and annoyed him, Danzo was right behind.

* * *

{Starting with Guy}

'_YOSH! My most youthful rival is back!__ This is good, Konoha needs a good kick. I hope you have it in you I'll be with you every step of the way my old friend._'

{Going to Lee}

'_Yosh, they are most youthful, I wonder if one of them will be my eternal rival?_'

{Neji is up}

'_Was the girl and blond not supposed to be weak? How were they able to withstand such KI from so close?_'

{Tenten's turn}

'_That blond was hot, and did he keep winking at me?_ (He was) _But why were they so disrespectful?_'

{Next is Asuma}

'_I always heard Kakashi was one of the best, but never believed it. Now though, him and those genin, I just don't know._'

{Shikamaru's coming down to play.}

'_Troublesome, troublesome blonds, troublesome ravenette, troublesome red head, troublesome jonin, troublesome new girl, troublesome family, troublesome meeting_, _troublesome life, troublesome day, just plain troublesome._'

{Choji come on down}

'_What happened? I thought these were barbeque not honey barbeque._'

{Ino, you think}

'_What happened to Sasuke-kun? And Bill-board-brow? Naruto-baka? I thought there sensei was some washed up wannbe. I don't understand anything here._'

{Anko, who snuck in when no one was looking before the meeting}

'_So Mr. Lazy isn't lazy, blondy is crazy, Red is a mini of Kakashi, and hottie just goes along. Now how to get hottie alone._'

{Kurenia the miss prissy is here for here for her say}

'_They, what? A washed up pervert, a perverted girl, an undoubtedly pig of a blond and a quite ravenette who's probably just as bad, what are they doing to that poor girl with them._' (I actually like Kurenia, but she's too easy to make fun of when you have these types of characters, in future fic's she'll be better, maybe even a main pairing.)

{Kiba, the disturbed}

'_Sakura is now a hot red head, and she kept looking at me like she was going to eat me. I feel very scared about that._'

{Shino is here too}

'_Interesting, I should get to know them and their change better if this is any indication. I also wonder why they seemed to have a problem with almost every clan except mine and the Nara's. Their chakra has also changed; something to look into._'

{Hinata, the meek}

For the record she's stuttering, but I can't type that, my computer sometimes auto corrects. '_Naruto-kun, what happened to you and why are you siblings? Who is this new girl? Does she want Naruto-kun?_'

* * *

{A week later at the Hokage office}

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the team he had assembled it was made specifically for this one mission. The team had genin teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 and also had Tasatsu family friend Haku and Jonin helper Miterashi Anko. There was some animosity in the room and a lot of curiosity, and lust but that was mostly Sakura as she looked at Kiba and Anko as she looked at Sasuke.

He spoke up before anyone got any ideas "This is an important mission, the leaders will be in order, Kakashi, Anko, Guy, anything past that and you had better be all on the same page. If it's just the genin than the Tasatsu siblings are in charge, No arguments."

He looked at them all, waiting for their mission "This is an A-rank mission, and bring back Senju Tsunade and her assistant Kato Shizune." (Her uncle is Kato Dan so I figured that would be her last name.) He took a puff of his pipe and continued "Bring them back, peacefully if possible, in chains if not, and make sure they can work once all is said and done."

* * *

**That's it, tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you, until next time folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: Someone wanted to see the Kakashi vs. Guy spar, you'll see a future spar between the 2, but this one is going to get referenced but never shown. It's a bit of a noddle incident. They were both out of practice.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

* * *

Kakashi wondered if Hiruzen hated this set of genin or something. Anko looked like she was going to jump Sasuke at any moment, Sakura looked like she was going to eat Kiba, although whether it was sexually or actually eat he didn't know, maybe both they could decide how much they drain after all so she could drain, fuck, and leave him alive. Naruto had only used baggies for the last week, the moment there was someone in the way he'd drain them and Sasuke was torn between being nice to Anko who apparently smelled sweet, avoiding her while saying Sakura was bad enough, being around Haku, and messing with his 2 older siblings.

They were all going to be traumatized by the end of this mission. He made a mental note that Sakura and Kiba, and Anko and Sasuke were not allowed to be alone together.

They were all in front of the gate ready to leave, Guy and Lee were doing pushups, Sakura and Kakashi were reading there porn, Asuma was smoking, Kurenia was glaring at Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru were sleeping, Sasuke and Shino were talking as were Haku and Tenten, Anko was watching Sasuke, while the rest of them were just standing waiting for Kakashi to tell them to leave. All the genin except team 7 were wearing backpacks.

Kakashi sighed; he had to stop reading if he was to make sure they were all prepared. "OK, going in descending order by teams, Anko?"

She took some scrolls off the back of her little coat thing and said "Check I've got , food, water, dango, clothing, and a tent, although if a certain raven haired hottie offered I won't need the tent. I'm ready and willing to go out, follow orders and complete the mission." She winked at Sasuke, smirked at Haku, and bowed slightly to Kakashi.

"Team 10?"

Kurenia went first, shooting one more glare at the red head "I have everything prepared" Sakura interjected, enjoying pissing off the older women "Except the dildo she needs to use, seriously you don't see the other people your age this uptight, it's because they're not virgins, you should try it." Kurenia tried to glare down the red head but Sakura's eyes turned red and that stopped that idea. The other Tasatsu members, including Kurama, just shook their heads, wasn't Naruto supposed to be the trouble maker?

Kakashi "Moving on, meekness, you good?" Hinata jumped, realizing she was being addressed and blushed. "I have everything." She stammered out. Kiba went next, hoping that if everyone else looked at him the red head would stop, he was seriously becoming scared by this point. "Me and Akamaru got everything too." He looked back, nope still staring; he felt a chill go up his spine. Shino decided to interject now, before his teammate got jumped. "I too, am prepared."

Kakashi nodded "Team 9? And Guy, be quite."

Guy still went first, but he did lower the volume "I am fully prepared for 4 weeks without a stop for provision, and my team is as well, I checked." He gave his 'Nice guy pose' and nearly blinded Kakashi.

Blinking away the stars Kakashi continued "Team 8?"

Asuma just said "I'm ready." Shikamaru commented "It's troublesome but my mom made me get everything, Choji and Ino too, so we're all good."

Again Kakashi nodded "I'm almost afraid to ask, so instead, Haku?"

Haku just smiled and said "I am prepared."

He sighed, no more avoiding it "Tasatsu?"

They grinned and when Sakura open her mouth Kakashi intervened "You've got it all? Good. Yes chapter 89 is possible if you can find 2 guys to help you try it. Let's go." Tasatsu collectively pouted at not being able to tease people with their lists.

Kakashi jumped off, and seemed to just expect the others to catch up, after a moment Tasatsu and Haku had but everyone else was still falling over each other trying to figure out when they had left. Well except Kiba who was purposely staying back.

* * *

After a few hours of hopping, everyone more or less bunched together and both Sakura and Anko had stopped for now Naruto had a question.

"Kaka-ossan, do we have a plan?"

Kakashi and looked up from his porn and Sakura and Sasuke stopped trying to do triple-back-kick-flips, whatever those were, no one wanted to ask.

"Well Naruto … why do you ask?"

The Tasatsu and Haku sweat dropped at the same time, and Sasuke voiced just about everyone in hearing ranges thoughts, or the whole teams' thoughts "So, no plan." Kakashi just eye smiled like a fool, which most of the people bought, while those present at the bridge, which they found later was named **Kirin Bridge,** and Guy knew that he could kill them all in an instant.

Naruto finally replied "Well Sasuke has hypnosis, but even though she's a Sannin and they all seem to be dumb-asses I don't think she'd fall for that. She's lived to long to be affected by gen-jutsu, so do we, well you and Guy just beat her up, we'll take her assistant, than we keep them bound and drag them to Konoha?"

Kakashi just hummed, confirming what Naruto said, but also asked "Why do you consider the Sannin 'dumb-asses'?"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi like he was the stupid one. "Kaka-ossan, there dumb-asses, not even particularly strong ones at that.

Jaraiya is a decent spy, except the only reason he's a quarter as good as he is, is because of the toads, and the same goes for his fighting, he writes trashy perverted novels, and he's a failure as a godfather.

Tsunade is supposed to be so great but how do we know? Name another front line combat/med-nin to compare her against. Half her fighting style is her super strength, sure she's amazing at being a med-nin but it took her 35 years with some of the best in the world teaching the 'Senju heir' for her to get that far, her apprentice is 19, almost as good as her, gets less training, and doesn't gamble or drink.

Orochimaru? Don't even bother, he sucks at ken-jutsu, he just has the Kusunagi, he has no real gen-jutsu skills and both tia-jutsu and nin-jutsu are only half way decent because he uses forbidden, unethical technics, and his snake summons. Restrict him to no tools, outside help, or anything considered forbidden and I'll put 100,000 on Anko vs. him in a heartbeat with no doubts."

Sasuke interrupted, "I'd double that bet, and she'd kick his ass seven ways to Sunday within 5 minutes." Anko smiled; happy they seemed to think so much of her, or at least so little of that snake bastard.

Naruto continued "He's not even a good scientist, he just does what no one else is willing to do, and if you do the same thing, mostly the same over and over again, eventually you'll get SOMETHING right, and that's what he's been banking on this whole time.

The team is made of weak, over hyped, dumb-asses with good but arrogant summons. Hell getting Shizune back is way more important than Tsunade; she's blatantly worth more, and better looking."

Everyone kinda looked at him for a moment "What? Tell me I'm wrong." Sakura had a question, perverted as always "Isn't Tsunade supposed to be like one of the most beautiful women in the world? How is her apprentice better looking?" Naruto replied "Have you ever seen a picture of her imouto?" She shook her head.

"She's not that beautiful, she does have one of the ten largest, if not five largest, breast sizes in the world. She's not that good looking; most people just never actually look past her chest. Hell, every girl here is better looking than her, hell Neji looks girlier and prettier than her, and he's a dude. I know our tastes differ but I still think Shizune is like in the top 3 if we look at everyone here, and I'm not saying who because one of you 2 might kill me."

Everyone had been listening with different attitudes to this whole thing.

* * *

{Sakura, thinking about porn}

'_I've got to try page 92, I wonder if I can get Akamaru away for an hour or so to try it?' _Not very focused, is she?

{Sasuke on Anko}

'_She's still looking at me, Sakura is bad enough and she doesn't focus on me.'_ He knows he enjoys it, now if only he could get Haku in to it to.

{Haku on the Sannin}

'_Are they really that bad?' _At least she's paying attention.

{Kakashi on the whole talk}

'_He's not wrong.' _Nope.

{Guy on Naruto}

'_Pessimistic isn't he, he's correct but still pessimistic.' _He's serious, for the moment.

{Neji on him being girly}

'_I'm going to kill that blond.' _You know it's true. (I thought he was a girl for the first 60 chapters he was in)

{Lee on … youth?}

'_If I cannot than I'll run 3 laps over the nations, if I cannot'_ …

{Tenten on Tsunade}

'_She's not that bad … is she?' _She is.

{Asuma on cigarettes}

'_Every time I light up, one of those three take them and throw them away, they will pay.' _Yeah, keep dreaming man.

{Shikamaru on troublesome}

'_Troublesome.' _Agreed.

{Choji is eating}

Nothing, he's not thinking.

{Ino on the 'beautiful' comment}

'_Well I'm one of the beautiful ones, but he better not hit on me, and who's the other?'_ Delusional fan girl.

(Kurenia on Anko and Sakura}

'_Those two, there as bad as men!' _Man hater, she needs to get laid, maybe later. ;)

{Hinata on Naruto}

'_Naruto.' _Single minded much?

{Kiba on scared}

'_She has officially started to terrify me, make the scary red-head go away.' _No.

{Shino who actually is thinking clearly}

'_Interesting, this is not what I have heard about the Sannin, however no one has said anything against it and in its own way it does fit with what I've been told. I am interested in what else this trip will reveal.' _He actually thinks, unlike just about everyone else.

{Anko to wrap this up, on Orochimaru and Sasuke}

'_Is that true, is that the only reason he's stronger than me? And even that blond kid thinks so, and hottie thinks so too, I'll have to reward him later.' _The smirk she made excited AND scared both Sasuke and Haku, why though she wasn't sure but she might enjoy it and both Sasuke and Anko definitely would.

* * *

{About 5 hours later at camp}

* * *

As camp was set up and everyone but Naruto had a tent set up, he wanted to sleep outside that night, and a fire going where they were cooking up their food. Well most were Tasatsu had drunk something (blood) from a baggie than eaten a rabbit raw each, which had various affects. Sasuke who had been hoping to scare away Anko had instead turned her on even more. Although Kakashi, Guy, Shino, and Haku weren't really affected at all. Tenten was watching Naruto and like Anko was getting turned on and while she'd never had admitted that fact the grin he sent her way told her he knew, and she blushed new shades of red, for her at least. Kiba was watching Sakura and more than anything else he was fascinated, which went noticed by Sakura, but she decided to give the boy a small break and at least wait until everyone was done eating. Everyone else was disturbed and disgusted.

Finally it was Shino that decided to do this simply, "What happened to you 3?"

"Many things/great and small/wouldn't you like/**to know them all?**"Mass sweat dropping ensued, even with the red eyes. Naruto finally laughed and said "The short version is …"

* * *

**Howdy y'all dis here is youw wright-are speakin', I hope y'all have enjoyed dis here chaptar, so would ya kindly review and give me some god-sarnit ideas on how Tsunade will be brought in?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional.**

**Note: I'm lost with no plan, still trying to think of Tsunade coming back. I'm just going with a straight up Kakashi vs. Tsunade, and random Tasatsu vs. Shizune, and everyone else just being in awe before they find a bandit camp and everyone watches Tasatsu feed. This is not certain though, I'm unsure how to do the first fight good without Kakashi just taking her down from a distance or using another S-rank jutsu like Kirin just to amaze and shock her, and Tasatsu would either be a trick win, flirty, and/or domination.**

**Thanks for all the reviews sent and any ideas given.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

"**I hate bunnies"-bijuu/angry Jinchuuriki/summons**

**Rasengan - jutsu**

[Translation]

(In story author note)

* * *

"The short version is … this is none of your business." The smile he gave just screamed 'TROLL' as everyone face faulted. Naruto laughed before actually telling them "Nah, I'm just fuckin' with ya, ya see there was a huge sword, a cool fight, ossan got careless, he was knocked out, we became siblings, bonded to a demon, became 15 year old blood drinkers, all around bad asses, ossan woke up, watched us, had us sign a summoning contract, more training, killed this swords man, Sasuke beat up and got a date with Haku, Sakura was a pervert, ossan liberated a country with a lightning dragon, came back, ossan owned everyone, and then we pissed off the council because it's full of weaklings. Any questions?"

…

…

…

"Nani?" [nani-what]

Naruto tilted his head to the side and got a confused expression "Nani? Everything was perfectly clear to me." Tenten resisted the urge to glomp while shouting kawaii [Glomp-flying hug/tackle _ kawaii-cute] Sasuke backed him up "Made sense to me." Same expression and both Anko and Haku had the same thoughts KAWAII. Sakura just nodded, blood dripping down her chin while Kiba looked on in unbridled fascination.

Shikamaru "Troublesome Tasatsu, is there a clearer way of explaining this?"

The siblings nodded while Kakashi flipped another page, but none of them spoke.

…

…

Moving on Anko decided to speak up on another matter "So hottie, do I need the tent or can I stay in yours." Sakura interrupted before he could speak "You can if Haku can, than 3 people can be happy!" Haku was blushing shades that made Hinata jealous. Naruto started laughing at how speechless Sasuke was before said boy launched himself at his older brother.

As the 2 rolled on the ground they both vied for better shot so there eyes turned red and teeth elongated. Since they did it purposefully the tomeo were clearer showing Naruto had 1 in each eye while Sasuke had 2. Sakura jumped in as well, one tomeo in each.

(1 tomeo-A compact Susanoo 2)Amaterasu flames)

Purple armor began to encircle the 3, due to them rolling over another you couldn't tell details although the eyes were visible and the mouths were free if all the biting was an indication. The first thought Kakashi had, as he always did when they did this was '_They fight like puppies, rolling over one another and biting without any real damage._'

Everyone else kind of watched in fascination as the three continued to roll around like kids while making growling noises that scared most of them.

Finally Kakashi just stood up and grabbed Sasuke and Sakura, knowing Naruto would just throw him away and start it again. "Calm down you three or I'll throw your pillows into the pond before you sleep." The three calmed down and the armor disappeared.

After a moment he let them down, gave them each a cookie and said "Behave." The three just nodded docile and ate their cookies. Everyone else just looked at the three for a moment before Shikamaru decided to move on.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, do you have anything to add?"

…

Kakashi than said "Hm? Did you say something?"

…

Face fault

…

The silence would be broken by Guy "CURSE YOU AND YOU'RE HIP ATTITUDE MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I SHALL BEST YOU OR I AM NOT MIGHT GUY, KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST!"

…

More silence after this proclamation.

…

Kakashi finally turned back to Shikamaru "I'm good, I think they covered everything." Of course Tasatsu had to interject at this junction. All three at once "No."

Sasuke "You forgot where Kiba is now terrified of Aneki and Tenten won't stop looking at Aniki."

Sakura "How Kurenia's denial of getting off has turned her into an uptight sexist bitch."

Naruto "And how Shika and Shino both seem to think that we're just going to tell them things because they ask despite being ninja, thus should be having secrets from one another."

Everyone just kind of looked at the 3, well Tenten was blushing and Kurenia was glaring, but whatever.

Shikamaru looked at them "So that's all you're going to tell us?" The three just started laughing before Sakura lunged and kissed Kiba, causing said boy to fall backwards onto his ass. Sakura than disappeared into her tent and zipped it closed.

Kiba finally came back "What happened?" Akamaru whined and shook his head. His owner was such a moron sometimes.

Naruto supplied "The hot red head with blood all over her teeth and some on her lips and chin just kissed you and disappeared. The reason I bring up the blood is there was blood on your mouth from the contact, but you licked it all up, did it taste good?"

Kiba, not paying attention, nodded. Sasuke just commented "Well it was affective if nothing else, Anko if you try that on me I'll throw you in the river and eat all your dango." Said hebi [snake] pouted.

Naruto patted Anko's shoulder and whispered something to her; she got a smile that sent a thrill of fear in both Sasuke and Haku.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, knowing he had just done something. Than Anko dashed forward like Sakura had just done, but did not kiss Sasuke, but Haku. Anko than reached around, grabbed Sasuke and pulled the 2 around and pushed them into Sasuke's tent and knocked down Haku's tent before disappearing into her own. Naruto was just laughing his head off while Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

Kakashi proceeded to pick up Naruto, throw him into the tree, disappear into his own tent and said "If any of you come out of your tents or wake me up I'll kill you." There was a slight whimpering from Sasuke's tent, which meant they both had to stay there, although they'd both like it. Anko and Naruto were both laughing, and Sakura's giggling could be heard.

Everyone else just shook it off and went to sleep.

* * *

{Next day}

* * *

After several hours of hopping they came to a village. A casino village named Boulderfist and they're best bet for finding Tsunade.

They decided to split up into 9 teams of 2 made by Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto and Anko.

Haku and Kakashi.

Guy and Neji.

Lee and Tenten.

Kurenia and Kiba.

Ino and Shino.

Hinata and Shikamaru.

Asuma and Choji.

* * *

{Ino and Shino}

* * *

As they walked away Ino was suddenly struck in the head as Shino leapt forward to avoid the same fate.

He turned around to see 2 Iwa Nin with scratches over their village symbols to symbolize that they were missing-nin. However Shino saw Lee and Tenten not too far away. As long as he could hold them off long enough and not die in the process.

…

To quote his friend Kiba, all or nothing.

* * *

{Hinata and Shikamaru}

* * *

Hinata was shyly following Shika when they walked by an alley with a bunch of thugs holding some girl down covering her mouth. Shika grabbed Hinata's arm and thought for a second.

"Follow what I say and the only ones hurt will be those brutes." Said Shika, and Hinata nodded, this was why she became a ninja.

* * *

{Shizune}

* * *

Shizune was outside a shop, after buying something's while her Sensei gambled. She heard something and spun around coming face to face with a pair of red eyes.

"Hello Shizune, you'll be coming with us." Said the Tasatsu showing the poor girl that the only things in their mouth were fangs.

* * *

{Tsunade}

* * *

Tsunade had finished her gambling and drinking. As she walked out of the bar she felt like someone was watching her and used a quick medical jutsu to sober up.

She knew a trick most ninja liked so she turned 360 and by the time she stood forward there he was. Hatake Kakashi.

He looked as she remembered him to, complete with his little eye-smile.

"What do you want Hatake, I'm not going back." Said the grouchy woman.

Kakashi continued to eye-smile at her "There are something's I've always wanted to do. Star in an Icha-icha film, find and marry a beautiful woman with a temper, survive my 3 little genin, make Konoha prosper, and other things as well. One of those things is teach you spoiled, has been, pathetic, whiny Sannin you're place. I always thought I'd have to kill Orochimaru first, and while I can't kill you."

He moved his left hand up, dropped the Hitai-ate and a plume of smoke appeared behind him with his right hand clasping something.

"I can do what no one else has dared to do to you as a Senju, give you a spanking until you learn to grow up."

The smoke cleared to reveal the Kubikiribocho in his right hand and resting on his shoulder.

He held out the sword and channeled various chakras into the weapon. The edge was covered in wind, the spine in water, the blade became electrified, the holes were filled with highly compressed dirt, and the handle caught aflame.

He suddenly dashed forward before she could respond and the blade headed towards her before she understood he had moved. For the first time in years, Senju Tsunade, one of the 3 Sannin, greatest battle-medic since Hashirama, looked into Kakashi's eyes. One red, glowing angrily at her, the other a pitch black, both promising death.

For the first time since Hanzo, She felt fear.

* * *

**There would be an omake, but that would spoil some of the sword abilities. Hope you all enjoyed, until next time, read and review.**


End file.
